


Mind In The Gutter

by Cali_LA_Girl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Dork Simon Lewis, Drunk Jace Lightwood, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, New York City, Partially inspired by Hollywood Heights, Reunion, Separation, Sexual Tension, Shameless Innuendos, Shut Up Camille, Smut, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_LA_Girl/pseuds/Cali_LA_Girl
Summary: Magnus was not staring. Definitely not staring. He took in the way that tall, dark and handsome downed his beer, and he sighed.„You're making bedroom eyes again,” he heard Raphaels grumpy voice followed by snicker from Ragnor. „Just sleep with him and move on.”„Oh, shut up,” he groaned.





	Mind In The Gutter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me! Constructive criticism is welcome but please no hate <3  
> Not beta-read. English is not my first language.
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, you may find me at golden-state-california, Cali_LA_Girl on Twitter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Magnus singing in spanish was inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HImSwqyx9Ao)

 

Magnus was not staring. Definitely not staring. He took in the way that tall, dark and handsome - as he had called him – downed his beer, and he sighed.

 

"You're making bedroom eyes again,” he heard Raphaels grumpy voice followed by snicker from Ragnor. "Just sleep with him and move on.”

"Oh, shut up,” he groaned.

 

They were in _The Gutter Bowling Alley and Bar_ like every other Friday. Magnus was in his lucky black, skin-tight pants and burgudy open shirt. His fingers were clad in silver rings and he had a few of his favourites necklaces around his neck and dangling on his chest. His silver nails contrasted with tanned skin which was shimmering with glitter. He also had a healthy amount of makeup on his face.

 

He looked at the little group across the bar. Mr Gorgeous was standing beside blonde girl, leaning towards her as they talked. On the other side, a petite red-head giggled as she pushed blond boy towards a pool table. Opposite them was a really strange couple. One of the most beautiful girls with long dark hair and dazzling smile was sitting on the lap of nerdy guy wearing Batman T-shirt and glasses on his nose. Magnus could bet, the girl was related to Mr Gorgeous – they looked so alike. He glanced at him again.

 

"He is straight, for sure,” he added to his friends. "I'm quite sure he's with that pretty blonde. What a shame,” he sighed again.

 

He could tell, that the guy was caring. The way he looked at the little group, almost with fondness. He looked like he was ready to sacrifice his own life for them.

 

"Look, are you gonna sit here pouting or are you gonna play?” Raphael cut his thoughts.

"You know what? You go. I'm up for another drink. Double Martini anyone?” Magnus walked to the bar not waiting for their answers. He had to get more alcohol into his system if he has to survive the whole night in the same room as the most gorgeous, probably straight or already taken man in the world.

 

Suddenly he felt tentative tap on his shoulder and heard deep hoarse voice behind him.

"Sorry, I think you dropped something.”

 

Magnus turned around slowly only to drown in big, beautiful, hazel eyes, which lit up when they locked on to his own dark ones. There he was – tall, dark and handsome, face to face with him.

 

"Yeah, I would _love_ to drop _you_ off at my apartment,” he murmured to himself. But apparently he wasn't as discreet as he thought, cause the other man chuckled shaking his head.

"I- Is this yours?” he asked. He extended his hand with a shiny, black wallet.

"Yes, thank you darling,” Magnus took his wallet, subtly stroking beautiful stranger's hand. "I'm Magnus. Can I buy you a drink, as a thank you?” he winked.

"Alec,” the other man said, "I- it's fine.. You- you don't have to..” he stuttered, blushing.

"Oh, I know. But I really want to.” Magnus smiled at him. "Alec? Is it short for Alexander?”

"Yeah. But everybody except my parents call me Alec.”

"Alexander,” Magnus said stretching out vowels, "A gentle soul, fierce at heart. It suits you.. Beer?” he asked. Alec nodded with a shy smile.

 

Magnus turned towards the bar and noticed Miguel, barman from Argentina.

"Me gustaría una cerveza y Martini mi amigo,” he said with wide smile and the boy behind bar returned it.

"Un momento jefe,” Miguel responded and started preparing drinks.

 

"You speak spanish?” Alec said with interest twinkling in his eyes.

"Oh, yes. I've lived in Spain for 3 years, so I had to learn,” he smiled absently, remembering warm Barcelona nights, „Good times,” he trailed off.

"And besides.. everything sounds better in spanish, right?” he smirked, "And.. sexier. Don't you think, Alejandro?” he purred curving his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

 

Alec just looked him in the eyes and he could see the lust reflecting in his wide blown pupils. Magnus took a mental note to remember how spanish had worked Alec up.

 

Now, when they were sitting at the bar, he could get a better look at the other man. Alec was wearing tight black jeans, green shirt, which clinged to his arms and was showing off his biceps, and black boots. His hair was messy and he had a stubble, but he was the most breathtaking creature Magnus have seen in his 28 years of living.

 

"So,” Magnus started, „Is it your first time in The Gutter? I haven't seen you here before.”

"Yes. It's my sister's favorite bar and she was urging me to come here for weeks. What about you?” Alec looked at him genuinely curious. Magnus smirked, looking straight into his innocent eyes.

"Oh, I'm here every Friday. Not to mention that my mind is practically living in the gutter,” he said, his voice low so that only Alec could hear him.

 

Alec's eyes widened and he ducked his head as he blushed furiously. He took the big gulp of his beer and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"Anyway.. I have to thank your sister for bringing you here. I hope I am not intruding family weekend hang out?”

"Actually..” he glanced behind Magnus, at his friends who were now bowling, "My sister Izzy took her boyfriend, my brother Jace is here with his crush and I..”

"And you came with your girlfriend, and I am making a big fool of myself right now. I am so sorry Alexander, you should go back to-”

"Wait, what?” Alec asked incredulously. "My what?”

"Your girlfriend? You know, the cute blonde one, that you were hugging earlier?” Magnus blurted without thinking.

"Lydia? She's not my girlfriend,” he scrunched his nose. "I mean she's great and all, I just.. I'm just not into her. I'm not into _any_ woman, I might add.”

 

When Magnus looked up at him, his breath caught in his throat. Alec was smiling with pride, the smile reaching his eyes. And oh boy, his eyes. They were shining like million stars up Muholland, like warm candle light in the darkness. His eyes, beautiful, hazel eyes, full of kindness and passion. Magnus found himself wanting to look into them everyday for the rest of his life.

 _What are you doing dumbass, you're going to weird him out_ he cringed internally. Quickly composing himself, Magnus shifted in his seat.

 

"What are you so smug about pretty boy?”

"Well, I just think it's really cute, that you were observing me. Cute and.. a bit disturbing?” he chuckled, seeing blush spreading on Magnus' cheeks.

"I- it's- I didn't-” he stuttered. "Busted, aren't I? Sorry, you just.. caught my attention,” he winked.

Magnus knew that he should feel guilty for stalking Alec earlier, but he didn't.

 

"I'm not that special,” he heard Alec's whisper.

"I think you are, Alexander. I'm pretty good at reading people and I think you are that caring and sweet type, one that always protect the ones close to him. And come on. Have you seen yourself?” he raised an eyebrow, "You're like an angel sent from paradise, too good for this world.”

"I- thanks, that's.. really nice,” Alec blushed again. „You're not too bad yourself,” he murmured.

"Oh, honey, I know.” Magnus chuckled leaning a little bit closer to Alec.

 

He felt light-headed and light-hearted. Like he was some lovesick teenager. Magnus didn't believe in such clichés like soulmates, but with Alec.. it was something special, a spark between them. It was not love at the first sight exactly, but – familiarity. Like: oh, hello, it's you. It's going to be you.  
He wanted to learn everything about that boy. His biggest dreams and worst insecurities, craziest stories from his childhood and what his everyday look like. Magnus shook his head.

 

"Hmm so.. what do you think?” he asked trying to change the subject and when he saw Alec's confused face, he added, "About the bar. Are you enjoying yourself?”

"Oh, yeah, yeah, it's really cool. I'm just not really the going-out type of guy. Most of times I prefer to stay in, I don't like crowds.”

"I get it.”

"You do?” Alec squinted one eye dubiously and Magnus burst out laughing.

"I'm not saying that I'm like that. But I know that sometimes world is too much and one need some quiet alone time.”

"Yeah,” Alec smiled softly. He looked so calm, peaceful, his previously tensed arms relaxed, inviting. Magnus wanted nothing more than to feel them around his waist, to feel this strong, muscular body, chest to chest, fingers caressing hot skin..

 

"Magnus? Are you okay?” Alec looked genuinely worried.

"Sorry, I spaced out. You're making it really hard for me to focus darling, you know? Like really _hard_. I forgot where I was.” Magnus smirked.

"Oh, it-it's okay. I-I was just asking if you.. do you want..”

"Alec!” beautiful, black haired girl shouted almost jumping at him. "Jace is so drunk, he's planning to take next plane to London and find Platform 9¾ and.. oh,” she glanced at Magnus, "Sorry, big brother, I didn't know you were _busy_. I'm Izzy,” she smiled warmly.

"Magnus. Pleasure to meet you.”

"Wait, Magnus? As Magnus Bane?”

"That's me,” he bowed smirking.

"By the Angel, I knew I've seen this gorgeous face before! I love your projects. Your spring collection? AH-mazing.”

 

Magnus was a little suprised that she recognized him. He was grinning like an idiot.

 

"Why, thank you my dear. I do what I can to make gorgeous people like you happy. If you want, I..”

"Oh my gaaawd, you people suck! I JUST WANNA PLAY QUIDDICH, OKAY? Then we can go back to your boring mundane lives,” blond guy cut him off stumbling in their direction.

"Alec, we need to take him home, before he'll try Imperius.”

"Hey, I don't need Imperius! I'm Jace Lightwood. I'm naturally irresistible, I don't need to take control over someone,” Jace pouted.

 

Alec looked a little irritated. "Can't Simon and Clary take care of him?”

"I wish, but they left with Lydia already.”

 

He shot Magnus an apologetic look and patted Jace's arm.

"Okay buddy, let's get you home. Do you have your phone and keys?” Alec asked, already putting on his leather jacket.

"I don't need keys. I've got Alohomora!” Jace stated with a proud smile.

"Yeah, sure,” Alec rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Magnus, I have to go. It was really nice to meet you..” Alec was turning away but Magnus grabbed his wrist. "Hey, wait. Can- can I see you again Alexander?” he asked hesitantly, fidgeting with his rings. Something shifted in Alec's eyes. He smiled warmly and nodded. "I'll come next week.” And with that he was gone.

 

"Oh, I'm sure he'll _come_ ,” Magnus has heard Ragnor's snicker behind him. "What was that? Are you some sort of lovesick teenager now? You never stutter.”

"Fuck off.” Magnus huffed, but he was still grinning.

 

\- - - -

 

Alec woke up, when something jumped at him. He opened his eyes and groaned loudly.

 

"What do you want Izzy?”

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe talk about your new _friend_?” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?” he sighed.

"No. This is MAGNUS BANE we're talking about. I knew he was handsome, but never thought he is so so sexy..”

"Okay, get out of my bed. I'm never letting you crash here again.”

"Oh, come on Alec! I'm just happy for you. From what it semmed like yesterday, it can be a start to a beautiful.. friendship at least.”

"What are you taking about?”

"Are you trying to make me believe, that you haven't seen the way he looked at you? Alec, he probably imagined you naked in his bed.”

"That's enough, I'm going to take a shower,” he got up from his bed.

"Yeah, really long and cold one,” Isabelle snickered.

 

He threw a towel at her and she giggled.

 

"Okay grumpy cat, I'm going out for some coffee and bagels. You naturally have nothing in your fridge. I'll be right back!”

 

Alec nodded and closed the bathroom doors. Was Magnus really interested in him? He was nothing special, while Magnus.. he was so confident, mesmerizing and.. sexy as hell. His every move was incredibly sensual. The way his long fingers were dancing absently at the rim of his martini glass, the way his Adam's apple bobbed, when he was swallowing his drink, the way he licked and bit his bottom lip..

 

Alec groaned. "Get a grip, Lightwood.”

 

He turned on the water and got into the cabin. Shower always helped him focus and got rid of irrelevant thoughts. But now, he cannot stop thinking about Magnus. About his tanned, shimmering skin, his full luscious lips, his amazing warm brown eyes..

 

By the time he was out, Isabelle was back and already finishing her bagel.

 

"I thought you fell asleep there brother.” she handed him a cup of black coffee.

"Thanks sister. You're so caring.”

"I know, right? So, back to the matter of hand. Are you going to call him?”

"Who?”

"Magnus!”

"I- I don't have his number.” Alec mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't have it? You stayed behind, I thought, you were switching numbers.”

"No, we- he asked if he could see me again. I didn't even think about giving him my number.”

"Okay, but.. he wants to see you again! What did you say?”

"That I will be there next week. He told me, he is there every Friday.”

"Yes!” Izzy squealed „I'm so proud of you big brother! We're going shopping.”

"Wait, what?” Alec spluttered the coffee he was drinking.

"Shopping! You don't have any decent clothes besides the ones I made you wear yesterday. And as you already know, Magnus is a fashion designer and I don't think he would appreciate one of your old, ratty sweaters.”

 

Alec sighed. He was not going to win this, so he could give up already.

"Shopping it is.”

 

\- - - -

 

The whole week has been hell to Magnus. It was a long long week full of irritation, restlessness and questioning his life choices. Although he shouldn't complain – he was really inspired this week, more than in the last 2 years. He had a lot of work done now, and he really loved how his new designes had turned out. But it was finally Friday morning and from the moment Magnus opened his eyes, he could feel growing excitement. He didn't know what will this day bring, but he knew it will be good.

  
“I'm meeting Alexander tonight Chairman,” he told his cat who jumped on his bed and started purring. “Maybe he will be your new daddy someday,” Magnus grinned to himself.  
He got up and headed straight to the kitchen to feed the cat.

  
“Here you go baby. Don't eat too fast, nobody's gonna steal your food silly! Okay, papa need to take a shower. Don't make a mess, like you did last time.”  
Magnus headed to the bathroom and turned on a random playlist on Spotify. Familiar melody filled the place and he started humming the lyrics.

  
“ _It's a Friday, we finally made it / I can't believe I get to see your face.._ ” he chuckled, “Wow, this is quite accurate.”

 

He smiled at the memory of Alec's face, his bright eyes, full lips, adorable dimples. How can someone be so gorgeous and yet say he's nothing special? Magnus made it a plan of his, to make this boy believe, how remarkable he was. He would have given everything he had up, just to see him happy and open.  
  
When he got back to the kitchen and made green tea, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed a recently used number.

  
“Hi darling. Is everything okay?” he heard his friend's slightly muffled voice.

“Catarina, my dear, everything is perfect. You can't talk right now?”

“Sorry, I just got out of conference and now I'm heading back to the hospital. But don't worry, we'll see each other tonight, so we can talk then. I've heard something about somebody, who apparently is very tall and really handsome.. You need to tell me everything!”

  
Magnus chuckled at her excitement.

 

“About that.. Cat, can we reschedule to Sunday? I have plans tonight.”

“Oh, a date?! Wow, that was fast. Of course we can! But you're making dinner and we're drinking your best wine. I'll be at your place at seven then. Have fun tonight! And don't do anything I wouldn't do!”

“And what is it that you wouldn't do? And does Ragnor know?” he said, a teasing tone in his voice.

“Very funny Magnus. Okay, I've got to go. See you and good luck! Love you.”

“Love you too kitty-cat. Bye!”  
  
He hanged up with a fond smile on his face and patted Chairman Meow's head. Walking out of the kitchen, he grabbed his jacket and got out.

 

Magnificent by Bane's building was just across the street. Magnus definitely wasn't a morning person, so he bought apartment in Brooklyn, just a few feets away from his workplace. Even though it was barely after 8, the whole building was buzzing with energy. Tailors were admiring new fabrics, which were delivered yesterday, programmers were working on new layout of his page and models were waiting for their first fitting for new collection. Everybody was getting ready for the big runway show in a month. It was really special project for Magnus. He put his heart and soul into it. Every item he designed was unique, one of a kind, something, nobody have seen before.

 

“We're in good mood, aren't we?” his assistant voice brought him back.

“In a matter of fact, yes. I feel especially wonderful today.”

  
She handed him a schedule for a day and fresh coffee.

  
“God, you're my saviour Maia. What I would do without you?”

“You would probably die,” she smirked. „So what got you so pumped up today boss? You've got that glow around yourself. I haven't see you this happy in a while.”

“Not that it's any of your bussiness darling, but I can tell you that I'm meeting someone tonight.”

“Oh. Is it someone special?”

“I think so,” he smiled softly.

Sipping his coffee, he took a look at the to-do list and he let the work devour him.

 

\- - - -

 

“Okay, I'm done. You can look now.”

Alec turned around and looked in the mirror. At first he was sceptical to let Izzy choose his clothes, but now..

“Wow. Thank you Izzy.”

 

He was dressed in tight black pants, his black boots, and cobalt blue shirt, in which the first three buttons were left undone, showing a little bit of his chest. His hair was a little less messy than always, and he looked like he just got up from bed, but.. in a sexy way. She handed him his family ring, with gravered 'L' and smiled warmly.

 

“Always at your fashion service,” she winked „Besides, I have my own agenda here.”

“Yeah? And here I thought you just want for your brother to be happy.”

“Alec, you know that I want that more than anything in the world,” she said with sincerity, only she could muster. “But it's hard not to notice other advantages in this situation. You know I'm sucker for everything fashion related. And knowing Magnus Bane? It would be off the charts great!” her expression changed to thoughtful, “Hey, maybe he'll become my bro-in-law!”

“Izzy!” Alec exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock, “I barely even know him!”

“A girl can dream, right?” she chuckled at his frightened expression.

“You know, maybe it's not a good idea for you to come to the bar tonight. You should stay with Simon, I think you need some alone time.”

“Oh, no no no, big brother. We're going, you can't stop us.” she smirked.

“God, what have I gotten myself into?” he sighed, “just promise me, you won't do anything embarrassing.”

“Like what? Telling your childhood stories? Calling Magnus brother?”

“Exactly.” he glared at her.

“You're such a buzzkill Alec. Not even about your pocket-size warlock friend?”

“I'm going to kill myself. Or kill you. Izzy, seriously. It's- I just.. don't want to mess this up.”

“I know. Don't worry, I'm just teasing. But you know Jace will be there too, right?”

Alec sighed, closing his eyes. “I hate my life.”

“No, you don't. You have wonderful siblings who love you and a date with Magnus Bane in 2 hours!”  
 

Alec sat down on a bed, hiding his face in his hands. His heart was beating so fast and loud, he was sure, Izzy could hear it too.

“Hey, Alec,” he felt her arms around his. “What are you so stressed about? You were getting along pretty well last week.”

“But.. this is different,” he huffed.

“How so?”

“This sounds more.. serious. What if he won't even show up? Or I will do something embarassing as always? What if-”

“Alec, stop. You will be fine. He likes you. Don't overthink things.”

“Hey! I don't do that,” he looked at her with frustration “do I? Okay, never mind.”

“Let's go for a drink. It will help you relax a little.”  
  
  
Alec let his sister drag him out of his apartament and into the bar.  
 

\- - - -

  
Magnus examined his reflection again.

  
“Oh, come on, you have changed like 17,000 times already!” exasperated groan resonated from his big fluffy couch.

“Raphael, my friend. I think you don't understand. I need to look perfect. I want to sweep Alexander off his feet.”

“Sweetie, you look drop dead gorgeous,” Cat said, walking into his bedroom with 2 glasses of wine, passing on to Raphael, “if you will wear tighter pants, you'll rip them off right away. Or this poor boy will do it.” she said with a smirk, earning a chuckle from Ragnor.

“Yeah, poor boy. Let him live,” he said with amused tone.

“Okay, okay. I'm going. Just one more thing.”

  
Magnus took his favorite purple jacket and put it on. Underneath he had silk white open shirt and a few necklaces. He looked at the mirror once again. _Damn, my ass look good in this leather pants_ he thought with a hint of smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Wish me luck!”

“Of course. Don't break this poor boy, I would like to meet him!”

“I hope you will Cat,” he responded with a warm smile and exited his apartement.

 

The club was just two blocks away, so he decided on going on foot to get rid of nerves and loosen up a little. It was nothing to be nervous about, right? It is just fun night out. Besides, it's not a big deal, he always can go back home and watch a movie, curled up with Chairman. He was so invested in his own thoughts, that he didn't even notice, that he was already in front of _The Gutter_. He closed his eyes and inhaled, trying to calm down. _You're Magnus Bane. You can do everything._ And with that, he opened the door.

 

The bar was crowded and loud. Magnus slowly looked around. A few people were playing pool and laughing. Two already tipsy teenagers were giggling at the bar. Some band was placing their instruments on the small stage and trying different lightning. He looked over bowling alley and spotted blond guy – Chase? - with a group of three. But Alec wasn't with him. _What if he hasn't show up? Maybe he doesn't want to see me?_ Bitting on his lower lip, Magnus turned around wanting to go back home, when his eyes were pulled in to the far right booth.

Alec was there, laughing with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Arms still shaking from laughter, he opened his eyes and moved his hand to take his beer, but must have felt Magnus' gaze, 'cause he looked up and froze. Alec gave him a slow once over and licked his lips absently. Magnus felt warm spreading up his chest and creeping on to his neck. He quickly composed himself and smiled heading in their direction.

When he got closer, he noticed that Alec was sitting with his sister and that tiny red head girl.

 

“Hello Alexander. Isabelle. And?”

“Clary.”

“Magnus, nice to meet you.”

“No, pleasure is all mine! I love your projects! They even kind of inspired me.”

“Oh, how so?” he quirked his eyebrow.

“Clary is an artist and she is amazing. You have to see her paintings!” Izzy started, before Clary had an occasion to open her mouth. “Anyway.. we were at your show last year, you know, it was the _all over the world_ collection. And she got this idea to portray people in your clothes in cities, they were inspired by. And they are phenomenal!”

“Oh, Izzy, they're not _that_ good..” Clary protested, blushing.

“Are you kidding me? Alec, tell her.”

“Yeah, Clary they.. the paintings are really good.”

“Then I need to see them,” Magnus smiled softly, “I love a good art. And I trust dear Isabelle and Alec,” he winked.

“I'm going to the bar for a drink. Mind to join me Alec?”

“N- no, of course,” he got up and shifted awkwardly.

“Pardon ladies, we'll be back.”

“Take your time,” Isabelle said with a devilish grin.

  
They walked to the bar in silence. To get rid of the awkwardness, Magnus smiled warmly.

 

“So, Alexander.. I'm really glad you came. Even if you don't like going out too much.”

Alec looked him in the eyes. “I'm glad too.”

“You aren't a big of a drinker, are you?”

“Not really, no.”

“I know, you sticked to the beer last time, but.. do you wanna try something new?”

  
Alec hesitated for a moment and then nodded. “I trust you.”

  
Magnus could't hold back a grin, that spreaded on his face.

“Okay than. We'll have two Caipirinhas,” he told the barman and turned to Alec again, “Do you know who's playing here tonight?”

“Actually yes. RockSolidPanda. It's Izzy's boyfriend's band,” Alec nodded his head in bowling alley direction. „He's there with Jace.”

“The nerdy one? Wow, what kind of music they play?”

“I'm not entirely sure, but they're saying it's indie rock, so..”

“Okay, I get the picture,” Magnus laughed briefly and then pouted. “That's a shame.”

“What is?”

“I was thinking.. we can go somewhere else, I mean, I love this place and your friends seem lovely, but I want to spend some time just with you, you know.. But it would be rude to leave and-”

“No,” Alec cut Magnus off. “I mean.. It's really not a big deal. I was at a few of their concerts before. Simon won't be mad if we won't stay.”

“Oh. That's settled then,” Magnus smiled at Alec's eagerness.

  
They were looking at each other for what it felt like hours, when they were interrupted by a barman with their drinks.  
  
“To us.” Magnus raised his glass and Alec clinked it with his nodding with a blush.

 

They stayed at the bar for another few minutes talking and drinking before they got back to their booth. Now Clary was gone, and blondie took her place.

 

“I'm Jace. I don't think I introduced myself properly last week.”

“Magnus,” he shook his hand with a hint of smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “So how was London? Seen any pixies?”

Isabelle's laughter filled the room earning a few confused looks. Alec grinned seeing Jace's puzzled expression.

“Wha- okay, I don't even want to know. I must have said something idiotic.”

“Yeah, what's new,” Alec muttered and Magnus bit his lip trying to stiffle a laugh.

Jace glared at him for a second, just to turn to Magnus with a sweet smile.

“Hey, Magnus? Do you want to hear about Alec's childhood friend?”

“Don't you dare,” Alec grited out through clenched teeth, but Jace didn't seem to care.

“So our lovely little boy had this-”

“Okay, it's time to get out of here. Come on Magnus,” he said standing up and downing his drink.

“Oh, but I really want to hear this story Alexander,” he chuckled looking at his desperate expression. “Okay, I'm going. Another time?” he kissed Isabelle's cheek and shot Jace an amused look.

“Definitely. My big brother was too cute as a child to keep it hidden,” Izzy grinned at him.

“I think he still is,” Magnus winked at her and turned to see Alec's flusterred face. “Shall we?”

“Ye- yeah, let's go.”

 

\- - - -

 

They were walking towards McCarren Park. Alec was sure his heart will jump out of his chest, when he felt Magnus' gentle fingers touching his biceps through the thin fabric of his shirt.  
  
“Somebody works out,” Magnus smirked at him, devilish glint in his eyes. “Can you be any more perfect?”

Fighting with blush, he huffed. “Nobody's perfect.”

“So what's your deal, darling? What's your flaw? And should I be scared?” Magnus chuckled.

“I can't dance.” he blurted out.

“You can't? Oh, I'm sure we can do something about it. Come on!”

 

Alec let Magnus take his hand and drag him in opposite direction.  
  
“Where are we going?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“To one of the best clubs in New York. Don't worry. It'll be so much fun!”

He was about to argue, when he felt Magnus' thumb caressing the back of his hand and his mind emptied. Magnus reached his middle finger and feeling the cold metal ring he raised Alec's hand to examine it. 

 

“L?”

“Yeah. From Lightwood. It's a family ring.”

“Lightwood? Like Lightwood Inc?”

“Yes. It's my parents firm.”

“So you're working with them?”

“I finished my studies in October and since then I practice law there. How did you know?”

“Lucky guess. You just seem like a family, honorable, honest man. Perfect lawyer.”

“You can read people, huh?”

“One of my many talents,” he winked. „But.. are you happy there Alexander? Working in a big corporation for your parents?”

Alec was quiet for a while. He bit the inside of his cheek thinking.

“Nobody has ever.. asked me that. I guess it was always like this. My parents wanted me to be a lawyer and take their place and.. I never really considered other options,” he answered sincerely.

“You have to do something for yourself from time to time, you know? Chase your dreams and all that,” Magnus smiled at him. “What do you like?”

“I.. I really enjoy playing piano.”

“Okay, that's a start. You can serenade me any time you want,” Magnus teased trying to lighten the mood. Alec thrown his head back laughing.

“Will do,” he responded, joy clear in his voice.  
  
Magnus stopped and took the moment to look at the gorgeous man whose hand he's been holding. He couldn't fight the dopey smile spreading on his face. He took his hand up and gently kissed Alec's knuckles. Alec blushed and grinned.

“We're here,” Magnus said, “ready?”

“As ready as I'll ever be.”

 

They went inside and were immediately surrounded by a loud, upbeat music and the smell of alcohol mixed with sweat. The club was soothing yet alive whirlwind of leather and velvet, glitter and low lighting. The theme was purple and black, with silver touches here and there. There was more couch space than dance floor, and it rather calmed him down.

They sat close to each other on one of velvet couches as Alec looked around.

“So?” Magnus asked, his voice a little worried. “Do you hate it? I know you don't like places like this, with the crowd and all, but I thought that maybe-”

“Magnus,” Alec cut him off with a smile, „I like this place.”

“Really? Cause you know, we can go somwhere else..”

“We're not going anywhere until I get my dance lesson,” his eyes shined with mirth. “I'm gonna get drinks. Martini?”

“Yes, thank you Alexander,” Magnus said with a sly smirk.

Alec felt Magnus' eyes on his back and on his ass, following his every move. Normally he would be embarrased, but now he couldn't find it in him. He was genuinely happy and excited. Taking their drinks from barman, he returned to the place Magnus was sitting, still watching him. 

  
“Enjoying the view?” he teased.

“Oh, I definitely like what I see.”

Alec bit his bottom lip to conceal his smug smile. Magnus chuckled.

“Don't hide this beautiful smile of yours from me.”

He huffed out a laugh and sipped his Martini.  
  
“Oh, wow, this is strong,” he frowned.

“You'll get used to the taste,” Magnus said, voice dark but playful.

Alec looked at him and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Mind in the gutter, huh?”

“I warned you,” he smirked and downed his drink. “Come on, let's dance!”

 

Magnus took his hand and led them to the dance floor, just as a new song started playing.

“God, I love this song!” Magnus almost squealed excited.

“Ed Sheeran? Who would have thought,” Alec sneered.

“Hey, I'm trying to stay open-minded. You never know what will inspire you.”  
  
He took Alec's right hand and placed it on his hip. He did the same with the other one.

“Now, just let your hands follow my hips, okay?”

Alec nodded. And then Magnus started to move. The sway was so fluid and sensual that Alec was instantly hard. His hands stayed lightly on Magnus' hips while he moved to the beat, rolling and popping every now and then, only inches between them.  
  
Magnus reached up and rested his arms casually on Alec's shoulders. His hands curled around to caress the back of Alec's neck, and he felt himself moving closer. Soon enough, their hips were grinding together to the beat. The whole world seemed to fade away, other people on the dance floor long forgotten. And then Magnus started singing in spanish directly to Alec's ear.

 

“ _Me enamoraste tan solo tu, como un iman en la multitud_

_Me llevas hasta tus labios, tu me tienes loco y lo sabes”_

 

Alec hadn't noticed when he'd started moving along with Magnus, but he honestly didn't care at the moment.

 

“ _Tu cuerpo es tu gran virtud, una silueta a contraluz_

 _Cada paso que tu das un nuevo sur, me enamoraste tan solo tu.._ ” 

 

Magnus had worked one leg in between Alec's, bringing them as close as they could get in their current position. As it was, Magnus' thigh was rubbing up against his painfully hard erection, making him moan in pleasure. They hadn't even kissed, and he was already aroused beyond any point he'd ever been with anyone else.

Every now and then, Magnus would change from swaying his hips right and left to rolling them forward into Alec's crotch, eliciting a low moan. Alec noticed after a while that in their current position, his leg was doing the same to Magnus. He'd never thought dancing could be this.. sexually satisfying.

Magnus' hands moved up the back of his neck to twine in his hair. Alec let his hands grip Magnus' hips tighter, one sliding around to rest just above his ass, pressing him further into Alec. Magnus let his lips rest on Alec's neck, occasionaly flicking his tongue out onto the heated skin, making Alec whimper, and his eyes roll back in his head.

It wasn't a conscious decision, but Alec pulled back, disengaging Magnus from his neck, and looked him in the eye for a split second before slowly moving in. He wet his lips with his tongue, and descended on those full luscious lips he'd been fantasizing about since last Friday. It went slow at first, with each simply nipping and suckling on each other's bottom lips. But soon enough, it turned into a full kiss.

After a few moments of what Alec thought was sheer bliss, Magnus' tongue darted out to probe the line between Alec's lips. He sighed, and let that tongue slip inside. Alec's moan vibrated between them, making the experience surreal. They were still vaguely moving to the music, but the sensation of Magnus' tongue in Alec's mouth was taking over.

 

Magnus seemed to pick up on this, becuse he stopped grinding his hips and slowly pulled away, breathing heavily.  
  
“This was.. wow,” he smiled, his eyes shining and dark from lust. “But I think we should stop while we still can contain ourselves.”

 

Alec moved down to suck on the spot just above Magnus' Adam's apple. He watched with satisfaction as Magnus' eyes rolled back and he felt the vibration against his lips.  
  
“Agree,” he hummed with a smirk just loud enough for Magnus to hear.  
  
Magnus chuckled. “Oh boy, the things you do to me..” he pecked his lips lightly and took his hand. “I think we've done enough dancing for today. Wanna get some fresh air?”

Alec nodded and followed Magnus upstairs. They reached wooden door and pushed them open. He looked up and held his breath. They were at the rooftop of the club. He noticed a few couches and chairs with blankets left to keep people warm. Fairy lights were hung up all over the place and were creating a warm and magical veil of serenity. But it wasn't the lights that enchained Alec the most.

“Wow. This is beautiful,” he said as he joined Magnus at the edge of the rooftop. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. In front of them spreaded out was a view of the city.

“Yeah? You like that?” Magnus asked turning his head to look at Alec. He let his hands wander up and down his arms.

“It's one of my weaknesses. City lights. I like places that make me feel smaller, make me realize how big the world is, how many opportunities we have.”

Magnus was watching him with a warm smile and eyes full of emotion. He snuggled closer to Alec and watched the night city.

 

“Do you have to go home right away?”

“No, I don't work tomorrow so not really.. Why?”

“I wanna take you somewhere,” Magnus said taking his phone out and typing hurriedly.

Alec couldn't stop looking at him, his features soft, eyes bright, smile wandering around his lips. A flood of emotion took over him. All he wanted to do is take this beautiful man in his arms and never let go. He realized he was staring, when he felt Magnus' gentle fingers stroking his cheek. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes relishing the moment.

“Darling,” Magnus whispered, “we have to go. Our car is waiting.”

Alec breathed in Magnus' scent and opened his eyes letting Magnus guide him downstairs, through the crowd and into the car. He took his phone out again, so Alec watched changing scenery through the window. They passed by Greenpoint and headed toward Long Island City. Felling a hand slippind into his own, he turned his head and smiled.

“Give me your phone,” he said after a while.

“My phone?”

“Yes. I think you're lacking one number.”  
  
Magnus grinned and gave him his phone unlocking it. Alec typed his number and returned it, taking his hand instead, softly kissing his knuckles. They fell into a comfortable silence. Letting his mind wander and his happiness take over, he hadn't notice that they were in Queens Midtown Tunnel. They were passing by The Empire State Building when he snapped out of his haze. He glanced at Magnus doubtfully.  
  
“We're almost there,” he chuckled and kissed Alec's cheek.

 

About five minutes later, the car pulled to a stop.

“Thank you Imasu,” Magnus said to the driver handing him a few dollar bills. “Keep the rest.”

“Thank you. Enjoy your night gentlemen,” and with that he took off.

Alec looked around with wide eyes.

“Top of the Rock? Magnus, last elevator goes up at 11.15pm. It's 1am.”

“Oh. Fortunately, I have a friend in here,” he winked opening the door for Alec. “After you,” he bowed.

“You're impossible,” Alec grinned.

The elevator ride took less than a minute, but it was a one to remember. Walking out, Alec forgot how to breathe. His heart almost stopped suddenly overwhelmed by the most marvelous view, he'd ever seen.

 

“Better than Brooklyn rooftop, right?” Magnus said standing beside him.

“I've lived my whole life in New York, yet I never came here at the night time,” he inhaled slowly. “Thank you. It's almost the most breathtaking thing I've seen all day.”

“Almost?” Magnus looked at him with a curved eyebrow.

“Yes. Nothing can beat how beautiful you look tonight,” he said pulling Magnus in, voice low and husky.

“Why, thank you,” he managed to say and then Alec's soft lips were on his. This kiss was chaste and sweet, much different comparing to the passionate one in the club. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other in tight embrace, tongues dancing with each other and Alec felt himself falling deeper, without control. He pulled away, but stayed close resting his forehead against Mangus'. He kissed his cheek and turned them, so they could look at the city lights. A cold gust of March wind blew and Magnus shivered.

 

“Are you cold?” Alec asked concerned. “Here, take my jacket.”

“No, no, I'm good.”

“You sure? We can go, it's late and it's getting colder..”

“I just.. stay just for a few more minutes, okay?”

“Okay, yeah.”  
  
He embraced Magnus tighter and kissed his hair.

 

\- - - -

 

Magnus awoke to sunlight streaming through the big window in his bedroom. He haven't sleep that well for a while. Recalling the events from night before, he grinned. Dancing with Alec, their bodies grinding together, their burning hot kiss, overlooking the city together, Alec's sweet gestures, touches, kisses.. They knew themselves for a week and Magnus has never felt so.. hooked. When Alec asked if he want to come upstairs, spend the night, he was tempted. He wanted nothing more than to go with him, to not let the night end just yet.. especially when Alec kissed him like that. But he composed himself and declined. He didn't want to ruin this, didn't want to rush things. He already have strong feelings towards this gorgeous man and he couldn't let himself fall just to have his heart broken again. Not this time.

He took his phone and typed a quick message.

  
  
_**To Alexander:** _ _Want to grab a late Saturday lunch with me? xx M._  
  
  
A response came shortly after.  
  
  
**From Alexander:** _Sounds good. When? Where?_  
**  
To Alexander:** _As fast as you can get here. 14 Water St, apartment at the top. I'm waiting. ;)_  
**  
To Alexander:** _You like chinese food, right?_  
_**  
From Alexander:** _ _Yeah. Will be there within an hour. :)_

  

“Okay, time to smarten myself up,” he murmured, heading to the bathroom. A little more than a half an hour later he was in his favourite jeans and tight black shirt, hair tousled, eyes highlighted with dark, shiny eyeliner. He was feeding Chairman when the bell rang. He opened the door, and there he was. Tall, dark and handsome with.. chinese food?

“Did you bring food?” Magnus chuckled. “You know I already ordered, right?”

“I stumbled across food delivery guy and took our order, so he didn't have to come up,” he smiled sweetly. “Hello” he leaned to peck Magnus' lips.

“Hi,” Magnus said breathlessly stepping back, so Alec could come in. “Welcome to my humble apartment.”

Magnus took their takeaway and walked to the kitchen. He thought that Alec will follow him, but he didn't.

 

“Alexander?” he called out puzzled. He went back and his heart melted. Alec was still by the door, but now he was kneeling down and playing with Chairman. Realizing Magnus came back, he took little cat in his arms and rised up to his feet, still petting him. Magnus held his breath for a second, waiting for Chairman's reaction. But the cat just nuzzled his little pink nose to Alec's chest and kept purring. Magnus' jaw dropped to the floor. He expected hissing and scratching from his wary cat, but not this. He hated new people.

“Did you gave him some food?” Magnus asked narrowing his eyes at Alec.

“What? No. He came to me and fawned. I didn't know you have a cat. He's a sweetheart.” Alec chuckled as Chairman snuggled closer to his chest. “What's his name?”

“Chairman Meow. And no, he's a little devil, he despise strangers..” he trailed off, brow furrowing in reflection. “Are you a wizard?”

Alec laughed out loud startling kitten.

 

“Most definitely no,” he laid Chairman down and took a step toward Magnus with bemused eyes, “Are you jealous?”

Magnus pouted. “I was just worried he'll scratch that pretty face of yours.”

Alec rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smug smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.  
Magnus took a step closer to him and brought their lips together. What started as a chaste kiss, evolved into passionate make out session. Magnus guided them to furry couch and sat down, pulling Alec down on top of him without even breaking the kiss. Their lips were moving together fluidly, tongues occasionally slipping in and out, and soft moans causing vibrations between them. Alec started grinding his hips into Magnus' pulling grunts from both of them. Running out of air, he moved down to pepper his neck with small kisses.

“I would love to continue, but the food is getting cold,” he murmured into the warm skin.

“Oh yeah. The food. I ordered food, right,” Magnus blabbered. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Alec looked at him and leaned down for one more kiss.

 

They took their takeaway to the small coffee table in front of the couch. Magnus turned his TV on and left it on _Friends_ reruns.

“Oh God, you got 4 boxes of potstickers?”

“I always get too much of them. I can't help myself, I love them.”

“Are you kidding me? It's my favorite chinese food! Once I demanded potstickers for dinner for a full week. Fortunately after 3 days of eating them, my mum intervened, saying I'll get sick and will never be able to eat potstickers again,” he chuckled at the memory, “I couldn't let it happen, so I just started eating what she made for dinner.”

Magnus looked at him with a warm smile. “Buen provecho Alexander.”  
  
Alec swallowed slowly, his face heating up. Then his eyes lit up and looking up he said “Merci, vous aussi!” with perfect french accent.  
Magnus' brows shot up “You-you know french?” his voice trembled a little.  
  
“Un petit peu,” he said content with an effect this language had on Magnus. But his smug smile dissapeared as soon as it appeared, when he noticed Magnus' watery eyes and wrecked expression.

“Hey, what's going on? Did I say something wrong?” he left his food behind and now was kneeling beside Magnus drawing small soothing circles on his back.

 

He shook his head closing his eyes.

 

“No, you did nothing wrong, it's just.. my mum, she.. used to speak in french from time to time. She loved this language, she was always saying that it was full of emotion and love, while english was flat,” he chuckled sadly. “Everytime I hear french, it reminds me of her.”

“Loved? Is she..?”

“Yes. She died 5 years ago in a car accident” he opened his eyes and let a stray tear fall.

“Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know,” Alec took his hand drawing a soothing circles at the back of it. “You must have been really close.”

“We were. She was my friend, she encouraged me to follow my crazy dreams even if they seemed unrealistic at the time. She raised me alone, after my dad.. left. He was a bad man, never treated her right and finally broke her heart, yet she had so much love in her, she could pour it to the whole country. She always helped everybody who was in need and never expected anything in return,” he sniffled. “She was too good for this world. Yet she died in such an unfair way.”

“What happened?” Alec asked quietly, his eyes never leaving Magnus.

Magnus hugged his knees to his chest, arms rubbing on each other. Alec shifted closer to him.

“It was the night of my first show. It took place in a small venue, not that glamorous like it is now, but for me it was a big deal. She was beside me the whole night, calming me down. Then, after the show, this agent named Kelly came to me and said I had some interesting ideas and that she can help me make a breakthrough in fashion world. I was so happy. It was huge. Mum kept saying that, she's so pr-” his sob cut him off. “Proud. She said that she always knew.. she always knew I'll get there and even if it's just a start and I'll have to work really hard to make my mark, she.. she said, that I'm her greatest accomplishment and seeing me starting the career I always dreamt about.. was like her biggest dream, that finally came true.”

Magnus stopped, taking a moment to inhale and exhale, then snuggling closer into Alec's embrace.

“When she left that night.. I stayed with my friends to celebrate. She drove alone, it was really dark.. And then a car veered over in her lane.. My mum missed the car, but ran directly into a tree.. She made it to the hospital, but.. there was nothing they could do.. And the guy that veered.. he just left. Left her sitting there in the ditch. They still didn't find him.”

 

He started shaking. Alec lift his chin up, tenderly wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“Shhh, it's okay. I'm here,” he wispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you for telling me,” he took him in his arms, hands gently caressing Magnus' head and back, trying to comfort him. They stayed like that for what it felt like hours. Alec gently rocking Magnus, hugging him tight, just letting him know he wasn't alone. Eventually Magnus calmed down, his breathing deepening. Alec gave him last tight squeeze and let go standing up to clean the food. Magnus looked up.

“You don't have to do that.”

“But I want to.”

“Then I'll help. It'll be good to take my mind of things..”

“Okay,” Alec helped him stand up and kissed his cheek.

  
  
They ended up drinking tea and eating the rest of potsticks. When they were full, they lied down. Magnus on the couch, Alec between his legs, head resting on his chest, Chairman coiled beside them, sleeping soundly. Magnus' eyes were closed and he had a blissful smile on his face.

“I could get used to that,” he said and sighed.  
  
His hand came up to slide through Alec's messy hair.  
  
“I'm all for making Lazy Saturdays a tradition,” Alec took his hand, kissing the back of it.

Magnus' heart was racing and he was sure, Alec heard it.

“Tradition? With- with me?”

“Only if you want it too,” he answered, his voice small and uncertain.

 

He turned Alec's face to his own, „I would love to.”

Alec was again mesmerized by Magnus' eyes. They were vivid and expressive, and he wanted to drown in them. Little did he know that Magnus was thinking the same thing. They kissed slowly and softly, sealing their new tradition.

 

\- - - -

 

Alec opened the door, smile still present on his face. It was already past 9, so when he noticed light pouring from his kitchen, he froze. He didn't leave the light on, right? Slowly, he approached kitchen doors and opened them with a kick.

“Izzy! ¡Dios mío, you scared me to death!”

“No estas asustado de mi Hermano,” she smirked. “So. What's with you using spanish? Did a certain guy-lined, glamorous designer taught you how to _savour_ this language?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “As a matter of fact, yes, Magnus speaks spanish pretty good.”

“So that's where you were all day! Did you two got to _know_ each other?” she said, bobbing her eyebrows up and down.

“Jesus, Izz. I just met the man. I'm not going to hop into bed with him five minutes later,” he said.

 

Although, the thought of hopping into bed with Magnus Bane did sound rather appealing. He blushed just thinking about it. Isabelle seemed to read the train of thoughts of his face.

  
“So you _are_ thinking about hopping into bed with him.”

He turned redder.  
  
  
“What are you doing here anyway? It's almost ten and there are better things to do than nag me when I'm exhausted and want to go to bed.”

She smiled sweetly.

  
“I came here to spend a quiet evening with my big brother and ask how did yesterday date go, but gathering from this big red mark on your neck and the fact you were with him today I can assume it went well?”

Alec's eyes widened, a blush spreading on his face again. He lifted a hand to his neck, touching it slightly and grinned remembering Magnus sucking and kissing and biting and licking..

“Alec? Are you still with me?” Isabelle's voice interrupted the flood of memories overtaking him.

“Yes, sorry Izz. Okay, we can watch something and drink that wine you brought. Go pick a movie, I'll go get changed.”

 

When he walked out of his bedroom in his sweatpants and old hoodie, she was on the couch, curled up in blanket, wine glass in her hand.

“What are we watching?”

“New Wolverine movie _Logan_. I've heard it's really great.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know how much you love Hugh Jackman,” Alec teased smirking.

“No, but seriously Alec. I don't think there can be another Wolverine without him. Hugh is so dedicated to this character, I..” she trailed off, looking at Alec with scrutinizing gaze. “Oh no, Mister. You won't get away with telling me about last night in details, throwing Jackman at my face. Now. Sit. Spill.”

Alec sighed and flopped on the couch. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything! Where did he take you? What did you do? Of course I can guess _some_ things happened..”

“We went to the club close to The Gutter,” he cut her off.

“Pandemonium?” her eyes widened, “it's like the hottest nightclub in the city!”

“Yeah, it was pretty fun.”

“Fun? It is fun when you actually do something more than sitting around and drinking.”

“Well..” Alec started, avoiding his sister's stare, “we _did_ dance a little..”

“What?!” Izzy screamed almost spilling the wine on the sofa. “You hate dancing! You never let me teach you!”  
  
Alec hummed in response, then adding in a hushed voice “I guess I don't hate it anymore.”

Isabelle's laugh filled up a room. “Magnus Bane.. You really are a miracle-worker.”

 

\- - - -  
  
  
The sun was streaming through big windows in Magnus' apartment and a delicious aroma was floating in the air. Faint sounds of radio was filling up this calm and quiet Sunday afternoon.

 

“So..” Catarina broke the silence, “Ragnor and Raphael will be here soon. Do you want to talk about this lovebite on your neck before they will tease you to death?”

Magnus smiled softly.

 

“His name is Alexander and he is..” he trailed off, brows furrowed in reflection, “there's really something special. He gets me, you know? I can tell him things that I've never been able to tell any person I dated. Not even Camille. I didn't expect to have this strong connection with him and so fast..” he gulped. “I.. I told him about my mum.”

 

Catarina sat next to him and squized his arm reassuringly.

 

“So what makes him so special?” she asked gently.

“I don't know. I just.. I can't help it. I'm falling for him.”

“Magnus, you need to take care of your heart. It's not been long, since Camille broke you.”

“Alec is not Camille,” Magnus said, his expression closed.

“I know. I'm just worried, you know? I don't want to see you like that ever again.”

“I know Cat. That's why I love you so much,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “but you have nothing to worry about. I will be- I will _try_ to be careful. It's just.. He's so gorgeous. Not only outside, but inside. He's a dreamer, but he didn't have a chance to pursue his desires. He's too selfless for his own good.”

“Wow, you really got to know each other that well in the span of one week?” she said, a tease clear in her voice. “I thought you were too busy biting each other.”

“Oh, you just wait until you see him. You'll definitely want to climb him like a tree.”

“Which you already did?” Ragnor's voice came from the door, where he was leaning against the doorframe.

“Hello my dear friend, it's so good to see you too,” Magnus imitated his british accent.

“You are terrible, don't ever try to do it again,” Ragnor sent him an unimpressed glare. “Is the food ready? I'm hangry. As hungry and angry. So you better don't mess with me.”

“Oh. Inspiration, where art thou?” Cat chuckled and Magnus coughed trying to cover his snort.

“It's not funny. Writer's block sucks. I had an excellent idea for the story and when I started writing it down, it turned out to be a bag of garbage. I don't know why I'm still trying to write,” Ragnor sighed exasperatedly.

“Because you're a genius in a old grumpy man disguise,” Magnus patted his arm. “Also, you're stubborn as a mule.”

“Then amuse an old man. What's that with this Alec guy?”

“His in loooove,” Catarina sing-sang.

“Dios, not you too Magnus,” said Raphael entering the kitchen. “I have had enough watching these two fools making heart eyes and smiling like idiots they are and now you? I need new friends, 'cause I will not survive this catastrophy.”  
  
Magnus laughed. “And what would humans be without love?”

“Don't quote Pratchett at my face,” Raphael grunted. “Where's the food? I'm hungry.”

“Calm down, everything is almost ready you impatient people. Go and set the table please,” Cat ordered and the three of them went to the living room, bickering.

 

\- - - -

 

Magnus took a deep breath. He was standing in front of a big wooden door. Door to Alec's apartment. It's been a week since their first date, and they were texting and talking non-stop. Raphael was constantly bitching about Magnus' lovesick grin when his phone beeped. Maia and Lily were giggling everytime he closed his office door to facetime Alec. He was simultaneously happy and terrified. He was feeling like a unexperienced teenage falling fast and hard in love. Now, he couldn't help the nervous feeling spreading in his chest and making his head spin.  
“Come on, you're a grown up man,” he scolded himself and knocked two times.  
  
A few seconds later he heard steps and the door opened. And there he was. In black jeans an grey shirt. He looked so normal and jaw-dropping at the same time. Magnus smiled warmly and kissed his cheek.

“Hello, gorgeous. Missed me?”  
  
Alec chuckled, sparks in his eyes, and took a bottle of wine Magnus brought.  
  
“Like crazy. Come in. Make yourself at home.”

 

Magnus looked around. The room was big, the walls were painted a light cream except one entirely made of glass, showing Brooklyn in all its glory. At the right was a massive bookcase with all types of books and a few vinyls. In the middle of a room, there was a brown, cozy-looking couch and a small coffee table, in front of a big TV. But there was something in the corner, which caught Magnus' eye. Big, black, beautiful piano.  
  
“Oh, what a beautiful piece of art you have here,” he said, walking closer to the instrument and subtly running fingers through the piano keys.

“Yeah," Alec confirmed. "But you know.. I play just for myself. I've learnt when I was 8 and I really loved it. But then I stopped, you know, there was a lot of other, better things to do than sitting alone and playing sad melodies.. at least that's what my mother told me. But about 3 years ago I found this beauty and swore to myself that I'll buy it,” he smiled.

„So when I got my first check I went to the music store and bought it. Do you play?”

“No.” Magnus answered quickly, his expression suddenly sad and closed. „Will you play something for me later?”

“Of course,” Alec kissed Magnus' forehead, “but you have to promise me, you won't make fun of me and tease me afterwards.”

Magnus smirked. “I wouldn't dream of it darling.”

Alec took his hand and stroke the back of it.

 

“Come on, let's eat. I made paella and a flan for dessert.”

“Spanish dishes? And you made them yourself? You never cease to amaze me Alexander.”

 

\- - - -  
  
  
After a meal they took wine and moved to the couch.

“Mmm.. Alec. You're a lawyer. You play piano. And you can cook. How are you even real?”

“Ha, I'm not that good.”

“No, you're even better,” Magnus turned to face him and leaned in, “you're gorgeous as well” he cupped his cheek, “this pretty face,” he whispered getting closer to Alec, “your amazing hazel eyes,” he stroked his thumb over the shell of Alec's ear, his hot breath on Alec's face, “and those luscious lips I dreamt about the whole week..”  
  
With that he closed the distance between them and brought their mouths together. It was sweet and gentle at first, but then it became more passionate. Magnus moved slowly and straddled Alec's hips. Low groans escaped their throats. As Alec's hands became more curious, Magnus started grinding down. Alec moaned and pulled Magnus even closer, hands under the shirt, memorizing every muscle, every curve of Magnus' back and abs. Then he realized where this is heading.  _Too fast._

“Ma-Magnus, I-”

“It's alright darling, I got a little carried away,” he murmured, forehead resting on Alec's, eyes closed. “Anyway I should get going, I have fittings tomorrow morning and I need my beauty sleep,” he winked.

“Don't go,” Alec pouted. “Stay just for a little while?”

“Alexander.. I-” Magnus looked up. “Oh, come on, you know I'm weak for puppy eyes! It's so unfair.”

“You can complain all you want. Just lay here with me for a few minutes.”

“Oh boy. 15 minutes” he said and crawled into Alec's inviting arms.  
  
  
\- - - -

  
As the first sunbeams reached his face, Magnus woke up. He laid with eyes closed for a few more minutes relishing the warmth and comfort of his own bed.. Wait. Stretching his arm out he felt a warm skin under his fingertips. His eyes snapped open.

“Morning,” Alec's hoarse morning voice resonated from behind his back and he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist and a soft kiss being pressed to his temple.

“Hey,” Magnus looked up and smiled. Then his eyes widened, remembering his morning meetings. “Why didn't you wake me up? I should have slept in my place,” he complained, but couldn't hide his content smile.

“You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you.. especially with problems with sleep, you're having lately. Besides, I drifted off not long after you.”

Magnus melted. The warmth spreading in his chest was overwhelming.

“Well, it was worth it, to see your sleepy face and hear that sexy voice of yours first thing in the morning,” he smirked as Alec ducked his head to hide his face in the pillow. “Oh, stop being so adorable, when I have to go,” he moaned. “What time is it by the way?”

"I don't know, about 6:30?” Alec's voice was a little muffled by the pillow.

“So we have time for breakfast. Come on darling, how in the world can I kiss you when you're covering your face with that thing?”

  
The sudden movement made Magnus gasp in surprise and he giggled as he was shifted to his back, Alec on top of him.

  
“Happy now?” Alec teased.

“Very much so, but I will be even more content if you'd stop talking and kiss me.”

Alec leaned down and gently captured Magnus' lips. The kiss was slow, languid and sweet. His head emptied and he let the feelings take over. He drowned in the overwhelming feeling of happiness, as Alec's tongue brushed over his. Magnus stroked Alec's strong arms, his lips twitching into a smile. And then he yawned and Alec laughed quietly.

 

“Come on, let's make you a breakfast and a coffee,” he stood up outstretching his hand to Magnus with mirth twinkling in his eyes. “I can make pancakes. Or go and get fresh bagels if you want.”

“Pancakes will be perfect,” he said quietly. “Alexander, I.. thank you.”

 

Alec tilted his head confused. “For what?”

Magnus gulped lowering his eyes.

  
“I can't remember the last time somebody made me breakfast. Or cared enough to let me sleep in just so I'll be well-rested.. Thank you for being you Alexander. So sweet, caring and considerate, I don't- I don't deserve you.”

  
Alec took a step forward, reaching up to cup his cheek, lifting his chin up.

  
“Hey, look at me,” he said, thumb brushing over Magnus' cheekbone. “You deserve everything. We're just getting to know each other, and even now I can tell you're the strongest, the most passionate and dedicated person I know. And you're honest with yourself, honest in the world where people keep lying to themselves on a daily basis. You've endured so much and I truly admire you Magnus. Don't ever doubt yourself or let somebody tell you that you don't deserve anything, because you deserve the world.”  
  
Magnus looked up at him, tears in his eyes, totally vulnerable. He didn't notice that he was shaking until Alec hugged him, drawing soothing circles on his back. He was pretty shaken, he hasn't expected this. He has never felt like this. In Alec's arms, he felt safe, he felt at home. The words died in his throat, he couldn't do nothing else, just stay like that, snuggling closer to Alec and taking strenght from his firm arms around him.

  
Alec took a tentative step back, but stayed in Magnus' personal space, holding his hand.  
  
“We should make that breakfast, so you won't be late.”  
  
Magnus nodded and let Alec guide him to the kitchen.  
  
  
\- - - -  
  
  
As days passed, they were getting closer and closer to each other. When something went wrong or something wonderful happened, Magnus was Alec's first person to call and Magnus also called Alec first. Within two weeks, they learnt, they both loved that small, pizza place on Washington Ave and that they share hatred towards all kinds od vampire literature, starting with Twilight. They were slowly opening to each other about their complicated past and fucked up relationships. Alec told Magnus about Raj, who was still closed off and decided he will marry a woman, 'cause he didn't want to disappoint his parents. Whereas Magnus told him about his unhealthy relationship with Camille, who ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it not so long ago by cheating on him.  
  
Everything was happening really fast and neither of them could or wanted to stop or at least slow it down. They just clicked. Every person that saw them would have said, they've known each other for years. Even they friends were astonished. And also, they were irritated by their “old married couple” behaviour. Their Saturday tradition became “family and friends dinner” tradition. Magnus was beyond happy seeing how well Alec was getting along with Cat, Ragnor and even Raphael. He was shook seeing his always grumpy friend laughing his ass off at some remark Alec had made.  
  
It was Friday movie night and Magnus was seated on Alec's couch, Isabelle beside him. They were waiting for Jace, Clary and Simon to start a whatever film Simon was gonna bring.

  
“So, Magnus dearest,” Izzy started breaking the silence. Alec raised his brows confused at the endearment and Magnus chuckled.

“Yes Isabelle darling?”

“Tell me. Is barcelonian air really better for skin?”

“Better? Maybe. It's warmer and more humid than in New York. But I think it was Portugal I felt best in.”

“Oh, we were in Portugal!” Alec said, excitement in his eyes. “The only time we went to the Europe on vacation.”

“Yeah, and my dear brother found his first summer love,” Isabelle giggled, while Alec turned red.

“So were you in Portugal or was Portugal in _you_?” Magnus teased with devilish smile which widened when Alec choked on his water. “Wow, darling. And here I thought you're innocent as a lamb.”

“Well, still waters run deep” Izzy laughed.

 

Magnus approached Alec and brushed his lips over his jaw.

“Well, I have learnt a lot in Portugal, but you seem to have a whole lot different experience.”

Isabelle cackled loudly and Alec groaned.

 

“I hate you both.”

“You know you don't” they said at the same time and bursted out laughing.

“Sure,” Alec rolled his eyes. “I will go get popcorn before Simon get here with his stupid movie.”

“Don't forget Torradas!”

“By the Angel,” he sighed. “The more you talk about Portugal, the more I'm thinking about going back there to Paulo!” he yelled from the kitchen.

  
Not 3 seconds passed when he was grabbed by the arms, turned around and pressed to the wall.

  
“You're not going anywhere,” Magnus murmured and pressed his lips to Alec's kissing him passionately.

  
Alec let the feeling of Magnus' full lips and his warm tongue overtake him. When they parted, panting heavily, Alec smirked.  
  
“I didn't know you're the jealous type.”

“I didn't know it either. Apparently I'm learning a lot about myself with you darling,” he kissed his cheek sweetly.

  
Then they've heard a front door open.

 

“Hey guys, I brought Avengers!” Simon yelled.

 

They exited the kitchen and saw Izzy kissing her boyfriend.

 

“Hey, keep it PG guys,” Magnus chuckled.

“O-oh, hey. You must be Magnus, I-I'm Simon. I've heard a lot about you,” he blabbered and Alec glared at him starkly. “I mean- all good of course, nobody-”

“Shut up Simon” Alec groaned.

“Nice to meet you,” Magnus winked. “And you've only heard good stuff, because they don't know the bad stuff yet.”

“Oh, yea- ha, right,” Simon shook Magnus' hand and Izzy pulled him to the couch.

 

“Sorry about him, he just is like this” Alec whispered.

“Oh, don't apologize, he's adorable in his own way” Magnus chuckled.

“Adorable?” Alec asked incredously, “even this apron is more adorable than Simon.”

“Oh, I don't know about it being adorable, but it certainly looks hot on you,” Magnus took a step closer to him, leaning dangerously close to his lips.

 

“Guys, we just got in and we're already tortured like this? Do you have to do it in the corridor?” annoyed voice resonated from the doorway.

“Hi Jace. Can't you knock like a normal person?”

“No, why would I? Hey Magnus, nice jacket mate!”

“Of course it is, I designed it,” Magnus winked. “Hello biscuit,” he smiled warmly at Clary, taking her coat and hanging it, “How is Jocelyn?”

 

Alec raised his brows at Jace, but he shrugged equally confused.

 

“She is good, thank you. She was asking when will you visit her.”

“I will be at the exhibition on Friday, but don't tell her, it's a surprise,” he chuckled and Clary nodded.

“She will be so happy to see you,” she smiled and went to the living room with Jace.

“How do you know Jocelyn?” Alec asked curiously

“Oh, I don't really _know_ her. I know her husband.”

“Luke? How?”

“Yeah. He was one of my mother's closest friends. Always there, when she needed him. And.. when she died.. he took me in. Not literally, he was visiting me every day, making sure I'm somehow holding up, that I'm eating properly.. Everyday, he was talking about Jocelyn and Clary and all I know about them is from him. I've met Jocelyn once, when she came to my show with Luke. Lovely woman.”

“Oh,” Alec gasped. “I'm glad you had someone like Luke to take care of you in such a difficult time.” 

“Yeah,” Magnus nodded, small smile playing around his lips.

“We should join them or they will start without us.”

“I don't mind missing out on a few minutes,” Magnus pulled Alec closer and leaned in just to whisper straight into his ear “do you?”

But before Alec could kiss him, a loud, irritating voice belonging to certain blonde, really cheeky guy resonated “We're WAITING for you- ouch, Izzy! What?!”  
“Don't listen to this idiot of my brother, take your time guys!”

Magnus chuckled and Alec sighed.

“It's okay darling. We have all the time in the world,” he pecked Alec's cheek and pulled him into the living room.

 

\- - - -

 

They fell into a easiness, into a domesticity. They were spending more and more time together. There wasn't a weekend night they didn't spend with each other just cuddling, watching Netflix and talking about everything to wee hours.

People started noticing Magnus' slightly different behavior. He was not shouting at workers who failed at their tasks, he was smiling all the time, even his walking manner changed. His gait was now lighter and more dance-like.

 

So of course, the press started prying.

 

  
"I swear to God Magnus, if I see one more paparazzi in front of my building, I'll not control myself," Alec said, entering Magnus' apartment.

"Oh, I like you the best when you're losing control baby," Magnus purred and Alec blushed.

 

Even after over a month, Magnus had the ability to make him shy and lost for words all of a sudden. Every time, Alec would blush and Magnus would smirk and kiss his cheek, falling a little more each time.

 

"If you want it to stop we can.. If you're ready we can make our first public appearance together. They'll get their info and stop bothering us that much."

Alec's brows furrowed in reflection.

  
"Yeah, let's do this."

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you or anything.."

"Yes, I'm sure Magnus. I don't want to hide our relationship," he trailed off, eyes wide "o-of course I.. only if.. do you want to- to be my.."

"Significant other?" Magnus chuckled, "Alexander, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Alec reddend "Y-yeah, I think so."

 

Magnus smiled softly, something fluttering in his chest.

"I'll be delighted darling," Magnus cupped his cheek and kissed him tenderly. They pulled back after a while, foreheads touching, breathing each other in.  
  
"So when and where are we doing this?" Alec asked with a goofy grin.

"My dear, you know I'm up for it anytime, anywhere, but I wanted our first time together to be special-"

"Magnus for God's sake!"Alec exclaimed. "I'm serious."

"Forgive me Alexander, you're just making it too easy," he smirked, "so I was thinking.. What about my next show?"

"Tomorrow?" Alec's eyes widened.

"Yes, but if it's too soon, we can wait.."

"No! No.. I'm just.. nervous I guess," he sighed. "Wait, I don't have anything to wear!"

Magnus burst out laughing.

"Darling, I think you forgot, you're dating the best designer in New York City," Magnus winked. "Come with me, we'll find something fitting."

 

After what it seemed like days, Magnus finally found outfit for Alec. He was wearing skinny, black pants, hugging him in all right places, tight white button-up shirt with 3 buttons left open and burgundy blazer.  
  
“You look dazzling love,” Magnus looked him up and down, laying his eyes upon his ass and chest a little longer than necessary, “and we will match! It's perfect!”

“You're perfect,” Alec responded with devastating sincerity. “Thank you Magnus. For everything.”

“It was my pleasure sweetheart,” he smiled, “and.. I got to look at your gorgeous, half-naked body for two hours. I should be thanking you. Or heaven, to sent such an angel to our humble world.”

“You're impossible,” Alec chuckled. “Now, can I see what you'll wear?”

“No.”

 

Alec's face fell and he pouted. “Okay.”

  
“Oh, darling. I can't ruin the surprise! I want you to be stunned by my etheral beauty and undeniable fashion sense.”

“Ha, I mean.. I am already stunned.”

“No Alec. You have to be stopped.”

Seeing Alec's confused puppy face, it took everything Magnus have to not break into dopey grin and kiss him right there and then.

“You need to be stopped. You can't keep doing this. All this.. sweet things. You're too adorable!”  
  
Alec smiled. A smile so bright that it practically lit up the whole room. He took a step forward and rested his hands on Magnus' waist.  
  
“Look who's talking,” he murmured and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
  
\- - - -  
  
  
Alec was watching Izzy and Clary with a fond smile. They were all in the first row in Magnus' fashion show. The girls were so delighted with all these beautiful clothes, upbeat music and celebrities all around, that they haven't even noticed drinks served a few minutes ago. Alec let himself get lost in his own bubble of happiness. How did he get so lucky? Dating – yes, officially dating – one of the best designers, the most passionate, good and loving human being he had ever met. Having a wonderful family and friends, that always stood by him and supported his every decision..  
  
A sudden change in the air pulled him out of his thoughts. People started cheering and clapping, he looked up and froze.  
  
The show has ended, all models on the runway and Magnus in the middle. And Magnus looked.. Alec gulped. He hasn't seen Magnus earlier, so now.. he wasn't prepared.  
  
His boyfriend was standing there, all smiles, his hair in soft wave and a few red streaks above his forehead. Kohl-lined eyes shining, glittery eyeshadow on his eyelids. And his lips.. His full, luscious lips, now sinfully red.

With some difficulties, he peeled his gaze off Magnus' face and ranked over his body.

Skin-tight burgundy pants which made Alec's cheeks flush, and black jacket inspired by Michael Jackson's one. And no shirt. Just long necklaces on his bare chest. Alec almost groaned looking at Magnus' perfectly crafted abs.

When he glanced up again, he noticed Magnus smirking at him. He raised his hand and wiped the corner of his mouth, winking at Alec.

“Big brother, you're drooling,” Isabelle giggled next to him.

“Shut up Izzy.”

“I mean, I don't blame you. He's screamingly hot. I envy you.”

 

He glared at her, but before he could say anything, Magnus started talking.

“So this is it. Thank you all for coming. I hope you enjoyed yourself at least half as much as I was while designing. I just wanted to give a quick thanks to my gorgeous boyfriend Alexander, for inspiring the great part of this collection,” he turned his head to Alec and looked him right in the eye. “Thank you my darling. It would be so much harder without you.” Then he winked, blowed a kiss to him and suddenly all eyes in the room were on him. Alec blushed, but couldn't hide his lovesick grin.

“Now please, help yourselves with a drink and let's celebrate! Everyone's invited,” Magnus bowed and exited the room.  
  
  
2 minutes later he was by Alec's side.

 

“So?” he asked a little nervous, eyes full of anticipation.

“I loved it,” Alec leaned in and just as he was about to kiss him..

 

“Magnus!” Catarina yelled, “Tom is here!”

“What? Tom Ford?!” Magnus almost squealed. “Forgive me darling, duty calls,” he quickly pecked Alec's lips, “I'll be right back!”

Alec chuckled fondly.

 

“Always working, huh?” he heard honeyed voice behind him. “So you are Magnus' new boy toy?”

 

He turned around to see a tall and awfully skinny girl, with pale skin and long, black curls. She was wearing really tight golden dress and she was radiating self-confidence.

 

“Sorry, who are you?” he asked, not unkindly.

“Camille, Magnus' girlfriend.”

“Ex-girlfriend,” he uttered through gritted teeth.

“Not for long,” she faked a smile and her tone changed to threatening, “so have fun while you still can pretty boy.”

 

She looked him straight in the eyes, like she was challenging him. Then she looked over his shoulder and suddenly, her fake friendly expression was back. Alec felt a hand on the small of his back and relaxed instantly.

 

“Camille, what are you doing here?” Magnus asked, his irritation noticeable.

“I came to admire your new excellent collection my dear,” she smiled, as Alec clenched his fists at the endearment. “And reunite. It's been too long.”

“Not long enough for me. Let's go Alexander.”

 

He took Alec by the hand and guided them to the bar.

“I don't know about you, but I need something stronger. Double whiskey?”

 

He just nodded, still stunned by Camille's presence.

 

“I'm sorry darling, she shouldn't have come here,” Magnus shook his head and looked at him, bringing a hand up to subtly stroke his cheek, “are you okay?”

“Me? Of course. Are _you_ okay?” he put his own hand over Magnus'.

“Yeah, just.. why coming back now? When everything was finally falling into place?” he sounded angry. Drinking his whiskey in one go, he smiled brightly.

“I won't let her ruin my night. _Our_ night. Dance with me?”

Alec's eyes widened. “H-here? B-but..” he looked into Magnus' hopeful eyes and sighed. He downed his drink. “What the hell, let's do this!”

 

Magnus laughed, following him to the dancefloor, already full od people.

 

\- - - -

 

They stumbled into Magnus' apartment without breaking the kiss. Alec closed the door and pushed Magnus against them.

 

"You are so gorgeous," he said, voice husky.

"You're not too bad yourself," Magnus giggled and pulled Alec in for another passionate, hungry kiss.

"Don't you think, that," Alec started and moaned as Magnus sucked above his Adam's apple, "that we drank too much?"

 

Magnus stopped unbuttoning his shirt and looked at him. Alec's hair was dishevelled, his full lips pink and swollen, his shirt halfway undone. He wanted this. He wanted to do this. With Alec. Hell. They were dating for over a month. And he knew Alec wanted it too and that will not break them, only make them stronger.

 

"I want you. All of you."

Alec's eyes darkened as his hands wandered down and squeezed Magnus' ass gently.

"You sure?"

Instead of answering, Magnus kissed him with everything he had, hands in his hair, pulling slightly.

"Bedroom," he muttered between heated kisses.

 

Alec leaned down, reaching underneath and picked Magnus up, bringing his legs around his waist. He carried him into his bedroom and laid him down gently. Soon, they both were just in jeans, Alec hovering over Magnus. He leaned down and started kissing and licking down his boyfriend's torso. When he got to the belt, he looked up, once more searching for consent. Magnus' dark eyes shined with want and lust as he nodded. Just as Alec was about to continue, his phone ringed.

 

"Are you kidding me?" he growled.

"Ignore it," Magnus' voice was breathy and laced with desire.

 

So he did and returned to kissing Magnus' v-line. But just as his phone has gone silent, it started ringing again.

 

"Oh, for fuck sake!" he cried out, and reached out to grab it.

"JACE, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING, WHAT D-" he trailed off, his brows furrowing. "What? How?" he asked, already climbing off the bed and pulling his shirt back up to Magnus' discontent "Where? Okay, I will be there as soon as I can."

 

Seeing Alec's horrified expression, Magnus took his own phone and texted Imasu.

 

“What happened?” he asked as Alec hung up.

“I need to go, Izzy- Izzy is in the hospital and.. Jace didn't tell me what happened.. I just need to get there now.”

“I already texted a friend, he will be here in no time.”

“Thank you Magnus.. and sorry..”

“You did nothing wrong love,” he said putting his shirt on. “Come on, let's go.”

Alec's eyes widened. “You're coming with me?”

“Of course I am. I can't leave you like this,” he took Alec's hand. “Besides.. I will be here all night worrying about you and your sister, so I can go as well.”

 

 

They got to the hospital in double-quick time. Alec noticed Jace and Clary and run in their direction, Magnus on his toes.

 

“Jace! What happened?!”

“We were just playing around and she slipped off a curb,” Clary answered in a small voice. “She hit her head.”

“Where is she?”

“We can't enter now, they are checking if she doesn't have concussion.”

 

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's waist and he put his head on his shoulder.

 

“It will be okay darling.”

“Yeah. Good thing it's not something worse.”

“Yo suckers, missed me?” Isabelle's cheerful voice resonated behind them.

“Izzy, I was worried sick!” Alec yelled and pulled her into tight embrace, “are you okay?”

“Oh, I am _exquisite,_ ” she smirked closely looking at Magnus' dishevelled appearance. “Hi Magnus. Sorry for.. ruining your night,” she winked giggling.

 

Then a doctor approached them.

 

“Is she clear to go home?” Alec asked, ignoring her comment and a blush spreading on his neck and cheeks.

“Yes, she's alright, just,” the doctor chuckled “a little tipsy. But you should check on her in the morning.”

“You can check on me anytime _doctor_.”

“Izzy!”

“It's alright,” doctor smiled, “have a good night.”

“You're sleeping at my place,” Alec grunted.

“Absolutely not, you have to finish something with Magnus, I'm not-”

“Izzy, please.”

 

Magnus chuckled. “Don't worry Isabelle, we have all time in the world for that,” he cupped Alec's cheek, “go with Imasu, and call me tomorrow.”

“Magnus, I can't-”

“You can and you will. I will take an uber.”

“Alright then,” Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus' cheek. “Get some sleep.”

“You know I won't,” he winked, “unless Chairman will fill the emptiness in my bed.”

Alec chuckled. “Give him a goodnight kiss from me.”

“I really don't want to interrupt this cuteness overlord, but,” Izzy yawned, “I'm getting sleepy.”

“When is Simon coming back? I don't know if I could handle babysitting you anymore.”

“In two days. And hey! I'm a grown woman!”

“Okay Izzy, let's go out, get you some air,” Clary interfered. “Come on Jace, let them say goodbye properly,” she smiled at them. “Bye Magnus!”

“Have a good night Biscuit!”

 

He high-fived Jace and kissed Izzy's cheek and they were alone.

 

“Thank you.. for everything. Magnus, I think I.. I..” Alec trailed off, lowering his head.

“I know sweetheart. Me too.”

 

When Alec looked up, Magnus could see everything in his eyes. His affection, his happiness but also fear. He understood it perfectly. He never let himself fall so fast and so hard as he has now with Alexander. Magnus slowly closed the distance between them and connected their lips gently, pouring all his feelings into this kiss.

 

“See you tomorrow cariño,” Magnus smiled and with a quick peck on Alec's lips, he was gone.

 

\- - - -

 

The door swung open and Magnus looked up just in time to see Camille barging in, Maia on her toes.

 

“Nice to see you again love,” Camile said.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he said, voice irritated.

 

“Magnus, I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her, Maia apologised with fear in her eyes.

“Don't worry darling. You're the fiercest girl I've met, but even you can't stop the Satan herself. You can go.”

 

Maia's eyes widened in amusement and she nodded, leaving his office. Then he turned to the last person he wanted to see today.. Or any day to be honest.

 

“So? I don't have time.”

“I called you, you never picked up.”

“Yeah, I thought you'll get the memo. But here you are.”

“Magnus, I.. I need your help.”

 

He laughed darkly. “Of course you do. After everything you've done..”

“I know i hurt you. And believe me, I regret it every day. I still love you Magnus.”

“You don't know what love means. You're not capable of loving anybody other then yourself. All you ever wanted was access and fame,” he lashed out. “I was blind, but now I can see clearly. You didn't love me. You only loved the things you could have from me. You loved the idea of being with a designer, so you could have the whole kingdom to yourself.”

“That's not true, I loved you.”

“Drop it. I can't help you.”

"I haven't even said what it is yet.”

"Still. I don't think I can help you.”

"But.. you can get me a job, right? Please, Magnus.. we were supposed to do that movie together, and Damien is now in town, we can get a meeting with him and-”

"What? Are you insane? I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again. And now if you excuse me, I have work to do,” he got up and walked to the door.

But as he was passing Camille by, she caught his arm.

“Just one meeting, please.”

“I don't want to make movie with you Camille. I don't want to spend time with you. I won't let you get to my head again,” the faint sound of a coffee machine resonated from his office kitchen. “I need coffee. See yourself out, will you?” and he walked towards kitchen.

 

Camille wanted to leave, when suddenly Magnus' phone rang.

 

She peered to see who was it and as she spotted Alec's photo flashing on the screen, she saw the opportunity to meddle. So she picked up.

 

"What do you want?”

"Camille?”

"No, it's a pizza place. Can I take your order?” she asked sarcastically.

"Is Magnus there?” Alec asked, his voice getting more and more anxious.

"You wanna talk to Magnus. Well, he is unavailable. He's in the shower,” she took a few steps, "Yeah, he's still there. Can I take a message?”

 

There was a long silence on the other side, which made her lips twist in a victorious half smile. Then, a quiet and confused voice answered.

  
"No. No message.”

 

She put the phone back and folded her arms on her chest the moment, Magnus returned.

 

“You're still here?” he groaned. “Get out.”

“Let's make a deal. Book me a gig for some of your friend's show and I will stay away from you.”

 

Magnus sighed. “No calls, no visits. It has to be like you're not even existing. Understand?”

 

“Yes, thank you!” she threw her arms around Magnus and he quickly pulled away.

“What the hell Camille?! Get out. I will have Maia call you with the date and a place. Be there, it's your last chance in fashion world after everything you've done.”

“Magnus, but..”

“That's all I'm willing to do. Take it or leave it. I don't owe you anything,” he said, voice defeated, then sighed scraping the nape of his neck. “Please leave now.”

 

Camille just nodded, quickly adding one more “thanks” and waltzed out.

 

Magnus sat behind his desk, hiding his face in his face and exhaled slowly. He tried to isolate all the feelings, but he couldn't. It all came rushing back to him. Every night she wasn't around and he couldn't get a hold of her.. Her instant insisting upon meeting with a movie producer.. The day he went to surprize her and caught her in bed with this bastard..

 

He felt so stupid. She was playing him the whole time. And he was too in love to notice the signs and the clues.. Why does it still hurt so much? He was with Alec now. He was happy. Happier than ever with Camille. So why she has control over his head? After all these months? He needed to get her out of his system for good.

 

“Maia!” he called and after a second she jumped into his office.

“What it is Magnus? Do you want to talk? Get a drink?”

  
Magnus smiled warmly.  
  
“Thank you sweetheart, but no. I was thinking.. I need to go to the bungalow for a few days.. to clear my head a little bit. Do you think you can handle everything here?”

“I'm on it boss!” she grinned. “Go and take a rest. You deserve it. I'll cancel all of your appointments for the rest of a week.”

“You're an angel Maia,” he kissed her cheek. “See you next week. Call me if something-”

“Everything will be fine Magnus. I've got this.”

 

He smiled last time, squeezed her arm and left.

 

\- - - -

 

Alec put his phone back at the kitchen table and exhaled loudly. He was so confused. What was that supposed to mean? Why did Camille answered Magnus' phone? Why was she _with_ Magnus? It wasn't what she was implying, was it? No. It couldn't be. Magnus will never..

 

He banged his fist on the table in frustration.

 

“Alec?!” Isabelle ran into kitchen, “what's going on?” she asked, clearly concerned.

“Nothing.”

“No. You're doing it again. You can't keep bottling things up Alec. It's only a matter of time before they explode.”

 

Alec sighed, rubbing his brow.

 

“I called Magnus to tell him about winning that big case and having a few days off,” he inhaled slowly, closing his eyes to contain himself. “Camille picked up.”

“What?!” Izzy exclaimed. “That skank!”

“Yeah. And she said that he was _in the shower_ ,” his voice cracked a little.

“As in..?” her eyes widened.

“Yeah, that was the implication.”

 

Isabelle sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Well.. do you believe it?”

“I don't wanna believe it.”

“I mean, they were together for a long time..”

“That doesn't necessarily mean anything.”

“So I guess you just have to ask yourself.. Do you trust Magnus?”

“I do. I think.. I hope.”

“He seems like a great guy with genuine feelings for you,” Izzy smiled reassuringly. “On the other hand..”

“She is a manipulative bitch and has fooled him once already? Yeah, I know. You don't have to spell it out for me.”

“Well, I didn't, you did.”

“But you were thinking it.. Cause it's true! Obviously and disgustingly true..” Alec trailed off, his brows furrowing. “But that's not what this is about.”

“So what is this about brother?” Izzy asked softly.

“I thought we have a real and honest connection..”

“And all of that is gone, because Camille picked up his phone?” she huffed.

“What would you think?”

“I would think I deserve an explanation. And that I own a guy the benefit of a doubt.”

 

Alec bit his lip in reflection. He can just talk to Magnus, there is an rational explanation for sure.

 

“You're right. I'll talk to him.”

 

\- - - -

 

“You're sure you don't want me to come with you?' Cat asked, folding Magnus' shirts and putting them in the bag.

“Yes, I'm sure. I need to be alone. I need a space to think.”

“Have you told Alec?”

“Not yet. I..” he sighed. “I don't really know what to tell him.”

“How about the truth?”

“I don't want him to overthink things again. It's not any of his fault that she messed with my head again. I want to have a totally clear start, to get rid of any remaining feeling I have for her. I don't want to bring him in the center of this mess. Maybe a change of surroundings will help me clear my head.”

“Just remember, being alone is not always necessarily the best solution, you know?” she said and zipped the bag.

 

“Okay, all packed up, you're ready to go.”

“Thank you Kitty-Cat. You're the best, you know this right?”

She chuckled. “Green tea before you go?”

“Two cups of tea coming right up!” he started walking to the kitchen, when his phone rang.

“It's Alec,” his mouths went dry.

“Talk to him, I'll be in the kitchen.”

 

He swallowed through the lump in his throat and answered.  
  
“Hey.”

“Oh, Magnus. Hi,” Alec sounded strange.

“You sound like you're surprised.”

“Hum.. no, no! Anyway,” Magnus could hear clearly, that Alec was nervous and something was bothering him. “I was calling to see if you wanna do something. I have a day off tomorrow and I was thinking, we can maybe go for a little trip? If you're free?”

“Oh, darling, that's a wonderful idea, but I can't. I going out of town for a few days, you know, work related stuff. It was actually last minute and I have to leave in an hour.”

 

There was an “Oh” and a long silence after that on the other side of the line. Then Magnus heard Alec taking a deep breath.

 

“Right. Okay.”

“You know, it's just for a few days, I'm not moving to China or anything,” he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Something was definitely off.

“Yeah. No, I know, no big..”

“Yeah. And we will definitely hang out when I get back.”

 

Silence again.

 

“What's wrong Alec?”

“Nothing. Just be safe and.. send me a postcard,” he laughed quietly.

“Okay, how about a text?”

“That works too..” Alec sighed. “Is everything okay?”

 

It was Magnus' turn to take a slow deep breath.

 

“Everything's good,” he said, voice a little too high.

“Okay, cool.”

“I can't wait to see you when I get back.”

“Me too. Lo-”

“Damn it, Chairman!” Magnus shouted “Sorry darling, this little devil just jumped on me out of nowhere and scared the hell out of me.. You were saying?”

“Take care. Call me, when you get back,” Alec said quickly.

“Alright. Bye Alexander.”

He put his phone down, with wide eyes and heart racing. Was he about to tell him.. No. It was all too fast. Too complicated right now. He need to leave. Now.

 

“Cat! Sorry, I have to go right now. I can't be here,” she just nodded and took her purse. “Come on Chairman. We're going to the bungalow.”

 

\- - - -

 

“You almost told nim you stupid idiot,” Alec murmured to himself, entering the coffee shop. “I am so fucked.”

 

He walked up to the counter and ordered a medium black.

 

“Alec?” a familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around dumbfounded.

“Cat? Hi!” he smiled at her nervously, “how are you?”

“I'm great, thanks,” she returned a smile, “you seem.. Stressed. What's going on? Do you wanna talk?”

 

Alec sighed, lowering his eyes.

“Yeah.. I think.”

 

They took their coffees and sat down.

“So.. What's bothering you?”

 Alec just looked up. He was looking for words to describe what was happening in his head. But nothing seemed fitting. He bit his lip.

“Is it Magnus?” Cat asked cautiously.

“I.. I don't know. Yes. I.." he trailed off. "We were talking everyday, and he has never said anything about a working trip. And suddenly he is going out of town and.." he took a deep breath, “I can't help but feel.. worried. Insecure. I can tell that something is going on.”

 

Cat studied him for a while.

 

“You have nothing to worry about. He went to the bungalow in Hamptons. He just needed a few days off.”

“But.. Why did he lie to me?” Cat opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off, “no, I have no right to interrogate you.”

“No, Alec, it's okay. Actually I've got a little favor to ask you. He said, he wanted to be alone. But I know him for a long time and I think he needs a company. Other than Chairman,” she chuckled. “Go up there. Surprise him,” she said and started writing the address on a napkin.

“Oh..I- I don't think I should.. If he wants privacy..”

“Trust me. He needs you there. Go and talk to him. Be with him. Show him how important he is. He needs it.”

 

Alec nodded slowly and smiled.

“Thank you Cat.”

“I should thank you, handsome," she raised her hand and cupped his cheek, stroking slightly. “Now go to your man.”

 

He let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

 

\- - - -

 

Magnus opened the door and sighed. The sound of the ocean and a sunset calmed his nerves, but also made him lonely. It was just so.. quiet.

 

“That's what you wanted dumbass,” he sighed and went back, to get Chairman out of a car.

 

When freed from a car, Meow headed out to the beach, probably to cause some trouble. Magnus sat on the porch, watching the sunset. It was so beautiful. He missed this place. Since his mother died, the house was not the same. With her, everything was bright, vibrant and colorful. Her unfinished canvas were still in her room, now covered in plastic wrap, to not get dusty.

 

“Mum.. I miss you so much.. I wish you were here with me, glass of chardonnay in your hand, telling me what should I do.. I'm such a mess,” he winced, misty-eyed, scowl on his face.

 

He went inside to change into sweats and to get bottle of wine. Once he finally finished unpacking and settled in the rocking chair on the porch, it was almost totally dark outside. Chairman, tired from their little journey and shenanigans on the beach, ate his turkey meat dinner, curled up in a little ball and fell asleep. Magnus was about to open his wine, when he's heard tentative knock on the door. He got up and opened the door slightly.

 

“Alec?” he asked astounded “what are you doing here?”

 

Alec scratched his brow with shaky hand.

 

“I'm not sure.”

  
\- - - -

  
Magnus was jest standing there, looking at nim with wide eyes, his expression vulnerable. Alec thought, his heart will jump out of his chest. It was a bad idea, he shouldn't have come here, he should respect Magnus' will to be alone. He was about to apologize for bothering him and run away, when..

  
"Please, come in," Magnus stepped back, so Alec could enter.

  
He walked in and looked around. The house was spacious and bright, even after dark. The walls were cream-colored, brown frames with photos everywhere. The couch and armchair standing in the center were white and comfortable looking. The far-off wall was replaced by big window doors, leading to the porch. Alec caught the faint scent of paint. He turned around to face his boyfriend.

 

“How did you find me?”

“Well.. I bumped into Catarina and she kinda.. sent me here.”

“Why? She doesn't think I should be alone right now?” Magnus asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Alec felt a little uncomfortable. “Something like that.”

“Wow. She must be really worried if she encouraged you to drive all the way up here.”

“Well, she is. And.. I am too.”

“About me or about us?”

“Both.”

 

They studied each other silently for a moment.

 

“I don't blame you. Things were going great, and suddenly I lied to you, told you I'm going out of town for something work-related. It's not cool.”

“It's okay.”

“No, it's not,” Magnus shook his head. “I was being selfish. I shouldn't have lied to you.”

“So why did you?”

“I don't know.”

 

Alec's chest ached, suddenly he couldn't breathe.

 

“Okay, I should get going, it's a long drive,” he said heading toward the doors.

“What do you mean? You're not gonna give me a chance to defend myself?”

“There's no need to.” Alec's face expression was almost cold.

“What are y- Don't leave. It's a long drive and it's already dark outside. Just stay the night.”

“You don't really mean that, you just feel sorry for me.”

“No, I absolutely mean that. Okay? The truth is.. I get lonely up here.”

“I thought you wanted to be alone.”

“I don't,” Magnus mumbled looking down. “It's just.. I'm a mess.”

 

Alec stopped with hand on the door-knob. He turned around just to see Magnus' broken expression. It was the saddest thing he have seen in his life. Approaching his boyfriend, he hesitantly reached out and lightly touched his cheek. Magnus instantly leaned into Alec's hand.

 

“So tell me about it. You can't bottle things up.”

“I.. I can't even know where should I start,” Magnus turned around and went out onto the porch. Alec followed him.

 

“You can start by telling me what were you up to with Camille today?”

Magnus' eyes widened, then narrowed.  
  
“Cat told you?”

“No.”

“So how did you-”

“I called you and she answered.”

 

Magnus shook his head, disgust apparent on his face.

“Well.. she came to see me earlier..”

 

Alec huffed and raised his brows, looking at the beach.

 

“What? Did she said something to you?” Magnus asked, voice concerned.

“She told me, you were in the shower.. and it just made it seem like you guys had slept together.”

 

Magnus grunted.

“That is not true, trust me,” he held Alec's hand, looking him right in the eyes.

 

Alec sighed. “Okay, I believe you. But you know, that happened and then you blew me off and lied to me about where you where going and.. I don't know, it just kinda freaked me off a little bit.”

“I don't blame you.. Listen. She will do anything to break us up.”

“She wants to get back with you, right?”

“Yeah.. But I will not let that happen, okay?”

“Is that why you're here?”

“Kind of, yeah.. with her return, I.. I remembered everything. I felt so lost and hurt. And messed up. She broke my heart.. and..” he trailed off, sitting down, “I was scared that you will leave too..” he added in a small voice.

 

Alec kneeled down in front of him, his hands subtly stroking Magnus' thighs.

“Hey, look at me. I'm here, with you. I'm not going anywhere. I.. you're too important to me.”

 

Magnus looked at him for a second, misty-eyed. He looked so vulnerable, the most unguarded Alec had ever seen him. This look, this expression of utter openness, brought Alec to his knees. He reached up, placing a finger beneath Magnus' chin, drawing it up. He brought their lips together firmly, tasting the salt of Magnus' tears as his tongue brushed the seam between his lips. They moved together, Magnus reaching up and twinning fingers into Alec's hair, Alec moving his hand to the back of Magnus' neck, pulling him closer.

 

\- - - -

 

Alec woke up to the sound of the ocean and first beams of sun. They fell asleep on the enormous couch in the middle of the night, cuddling. He reached his hand out, but Magnus wasn't there.

 

“Magnus?” he called out, getting up. When no answer came, he stretched out and went to the kitchen. There on the counter was a small piece of paper that read:

“Good Morning Darling! I'll be back soon, just went for something to eat. xx -M.”

 

Alec smiled. He was about to go take a shower, when he heard the Jaws theme song. Laughing slightly, he picked Magnus' phone and glanced at the caller ID. It was Camille. Alec frowned.

 

“Oh, what the hell,” he said and answered. “Looking for Magnus? It's Alec.”

“What are y- Never mind, just put him on the phone.”

“I really wish that I could, but uh.. he's unavailable right now. Especially for you.”

“I said put him on the phone. He's never that far from his phone.”

“Except when he's in the shower,” Alec smirked. “Look Camille, don't worry, I will definitely tell him that you called. Whether or not he calls you back – that's up to him. Have a good day!”

 

He put the phone back on the counter and with a smug smile on his face, his waltzed into the bathroom.

 

After the shower, he walked out, just the towel hanging low on his hips, droplets of water still on his naked chest.

 

“Oh, wow. Tempting, aren't we?”

 

Alec jumped, frightened, then blushed, turning around to see Magnus, smirk on his lips, eyes wandering on Alec's body.

 

“You scared me,” he mumbled “I didn't know you're back.”

“Of course darling,” Magnus took a few steps towards him. “I made breakfast. Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Oh. I'm starving too,” Magnus raised his brow, putting his hands on Alec's chest.

 

Alec giggled. “Let me get dressed, okay?” he kissed Magnus' forehead lightly.

“Do you have to?” Magnus pouted, eyes wide and pleading.

“Yes, I do have to. Otherwise you'll not hear the word I say.”

“Hm? What was that you were saying?” Magnus answered absentmindedly, eyes on Alec's pecks.

“Exactly.”

“Okay.. But I like what I saw,” he added under his breath, winking.

 

Loud meowing came from the porch.

 

“Oh, Chairman, there you are. Come here baby, I have your favourite food!” Magnus cooed.

 

But the cat went straight to Alec and fawned. He giggled, taking him into his arms.

“Hey there buddy. Long night?”

In lieu of answer, Chairman purred and rubbed his little head against Alec's chest.

 

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him “Traitor,” he said, but after a moment, he took his phone and took a picture.

“Hey!” Alec protested.

“Shush you. It's too adorable to not capture,” he took Meow gently and patted Alec's arm. “Go get dressed. I left you my sweatpants in the main bedroom.”

 

A few moments later, they were both sitting at the table, drinking coffee and eating bagels. Alec felt nervous, he still hadn't told Magnus about the phonecall. He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat.

 

He felt Magnus' hand carresing his own. “Is everything okay?”

Alec looked up and frowned.

“Okay, don't think I'm a horrible person, but..” he took a deep breath, “Camille called while you were out.”

“Oh boy.”

“Yeah.. and I'm sorry, I really couldn't help it, I had to pick up and give her a taste of her own medicine.”

“She's probably freaking out,” Magnus smirked.

“Are you upset with me?”

“No. I'm glad you did it. Maybe now she will leave me alone,” he brought Alec's hand to his lips kissing the back of it.

 

\- - - -

  
They spent the whole day on the beach. Walking hand in hand, talking, laughing, lying in the secluded part of the beach, kissing and trying to throw each other in the water. The weather was perfect, sunny and surprisingly warm for the end of April.

 

When they got home, they were worn out and starving.

 

"Alexander.. Tell me, you know some quick pasta recipes. I think I'll die if I don't get some food into my system in the next 15 minutes."

Alec rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.

"Let's see.. Tomato passata, baby capers, parmesan cheese.. I can make something with it. You will live."

"Good," Magnus released a relieved breath, "Cause I wouldn't forgive myself dying before doing you."

 

Alec spat out the water he was drinking.

"What?"

 

Magnus looked at him and burst out laughing.

"You should see your face," he was almost bent in half. "Oh darling. Are you really that afraid of that idea?"

 

Alec reddened furiously.

"No, it's not that. It's just.." He trailed off, looking down.

"Oh," Magnus stopped laughing, his expression turning more serious, "are you..?" He stepped closer, lifting his chin to look into his eyes, "it turned you on."

 

Alec turned to the sink, hiding his embarrassment by washing hands.

"Hey," Magnus said softly, right into his ear, "there's nothing to be ashamed of Alec. I think it's actually kinda.. Hot."

 

He murmured the last word in low voice, then kissed Alec's neck lightly, sending shivers down his spine.

"Magnusss," he groaned, his head falling back, eyes closed.

"What?" Magnus asked continuing his ministrations.

He bit and licked the spot under Alec's jawline.

 

Suddenly Alec caught his arms and switched their positions, pressing Magnus to the counter and kissing his boyfriend hungrily.

"Don't.. tease.." he breathed out against Magnus' lips, "I have to make a dinner."

 

He backed away, momentarily missing the warmth of Magnus' body and the firm press on his lips.

“Oh- Of course,” Magnus said a little out of breath, “let's see what these hands can do in 15 minutes.”

 

Alec shot him unimpressed glare. “Shut up.”

“Make me,” he countered with a smirk.

 

Alec threw an olive at him, which Magnus caught without any effort and winked.

“You're impossible,” he shook his head and started cooking.

 

15 minutes later Tomato and caper linguine was ready. Magnus started eating right away. His eyes widened.

 

“Oh my god.”

“What? Is it horrible?” Alec asked concerned, quickly taking a bite himself.

“Horrible? This is fucking heaven,” he moaned loudly, “I've never eaten something more delicious.”

 

Alec giggled. There was a warmth spreading in his chest again. Magnus took his time taking another bite, not breaking eye contact and exaggerating a moan.

“Mhmm, so good, Alexander,” he smirked.

“You're shameless.”

 

When they were done, Magnus stood up and took the plates to the dishwasher.

 

“Seriously Alexander,” he started “I'm torn between asking you to be my private chef and wanting to keep my lovely figure,” he gestured to his body.

Alec laughed. “Well.. you can't have everything. Wanna watch something?”

“Netflix and chill with you? Always,” he winked and made his way into the living room.

 

 

Somewhere in the middle of second movie, Alec shifted.

 

“Hey,” Magnus protested “where are you going? I'm comfortable.”

“I'll be right back,” he planted a kiss on the top of his boyfriend's head. “I'm just going to get some fruits.”

 

He headed to kitchen and washed strawberries and grapes. He put two chocolate bars into the pot and left it to melt.

 

“You really want to fatten me up,” said Magnus, entering the kitchen with raised eyebrows.

Alec just shrugged. “Yeah, that's my plan. Look,” he took a can of whipped cream, “I know you want some. Open wide,” he held the can close to Magnus' lips.

 

His eyes widened, but then he smirked and complied. Alec took the opportunity and smeared the cream all over Magnus' cheeks.

“You- No. You didn't,” Magnus muttered startled with surprise written all over his face.

“Oh yes, I did,” Alec countered with a smug smile.

 

Magnus narrowed his eyes and wiped most of the cream off his face. Then he reached behind Alec.

“What are y- Ow!”

Magnus watched with a great satisfaction as his boyfriend tried to clean his face up from the melted chocolate. It was actually kinda cute.

 

“Here, let me help you with this,” he said, taking the remains of chocolate with his index finger, licking it slowly then sucking, his eyes never leaving Alec's. The air was thick of burning desire, Alec's pupils blown wide. They both moved at the same time and suddenly, they were kissing. Not in the gentle way, but bruising, full of passion and hunger. Teeth clicking, tongues sliding together, breaths mixing. Alec pulled Magnus closer by the belt loops earning a low moan from his boyfriend at the sudden friction. He broke the kiss just to turn the fire under the pot off and then his mouth were devouring Magnus' again.

 

He started walking forward, guiding Magnus to the coach. They fell onto it, not breaking the kiss. Their hands shamelessly exploring the other one's body. Alec rolled his hips down creating the perfect friction. Magnus' hips bucked against Alec's. They both groaned into their open mouths. Breaking the kiss, Alec slid his lips along Magnus' jaw until he found his earlobe, nipping at the soft skin.

 

“Magnus..” he whispered “Do you..”

“Make love to me, Alexander,” he breathed, eyes blown with lust.

 

Alec kissed him again with increasing heat and urgency. Magnus reached up and pulled at the hem of Alec's shirt, tugging it over his head. He leaned up and Alec did the same to his. Magnus reached down and pushed his sweats impatiently to his knees. Alec kicked them off as he worked on Magnus' pants feeling hazy. They fumbled around, still kissing, sometimes gently and sometimes more ferverishly.

 

Alec went lower, kissing and biting and licking Magnus' caramel skin. He took his nipple into his mouth and sucked. Magnus moaned loudly and sinfully, making Alec's cock twitch. He went back to Magnus mouth. Rolling his hips down, he nibbled on his boyfriend's bottom lip. He could feel his erection rubbing against Magnus' leg.

 

“Do you have..” he panted against his lips.

 

Magnus nodded, reaching to the drawer next to the couch. Alec took the lube, smearing a little on his fingers and circling at Magnus' entrance.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah. Just.. go slowly on me. It's been a while.”

 

Alec pushed first finger gently, a whimper eliticing from Magnus' mouth. After a moment he relaxed, so Alec pushed the second finger. Magnus leaned up and captured his lips.

 

“More,” he whispered, bucking his hips into Alec's fingers. He reached down and started stroking Alec, while he added the third finger.

 

“Yes! God! Right there darling, oh, right there!” Magnus cried out, when Alec hit the bundle of nerves inside him.

Magnus had never felt such intensity of feeling as Alec stretched him, his fingers repeatedly gliding over his prostate, making him sob and shudder.

 

He moaned when Alec withdrew his fingers, then moaned even more loudly when he felt something hard and blunt press against his entrance, pushing into him inch by slow, careful inch. Magnus whined, gasping at the stretch and burn as Alec took possession of him, his hands caressing his abdomen in soothing circles.

 

“You feel so good baby,” Magnus murmured, “go on.”

Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus' aching cock, stroking it roughly. Magnus found himself unable to think of anything more than the pleasure of that hot, slippery palm moving up and down his length.

 

There was only the feel of Alec's cock, rubbing against his prostate with each stroke, the heat of his hand wrapped around his own cock, his own movements as he rocked back into each thrust before pushing forward into Alec's hand and he had never felt so good, so consumed with pleasure and want and pure, unadulterated _need_ and oh God he was going to come.

 

“Alec.. I-I'm close..”

“Wait for me,” Alec breathed out.

 

He thrust up into him hard and bit his earlobe as his vision went black and whole body started to shake with waves of pleasure.

Magnus gave a hoarse cry and buried his face in Alec’s shoulder, gasping past the shudders rushing through his body. He clawed at Alec’s back, one mark for every exploding nerve ending. Alec’s hand returned to Magnus’s waist, and he stroked him, sending wet spurts of warmth to drip down both of their stomachs.

 

Alec collapsed on top of Magnus, breathless and high, burying his face in his neck.

“That was..” he closed his eyes panting, expression of pure bliss on his face, “Amazing. _You_ are amazing,” he gazed into Magnus' eyes.

 

Magnus smiled a small, almost shy smile. Something fluttered in his chest and a wave of warm, fuzzy feeling spreaded inside of him, as Alec looked at him. His eyes gleaming with emotions, the look of uttermost adoration, like Magnus was the most precious thing in the world. Suddenly his vision blurred, his heart beating too fast overwhelmed with feelings. He cupped Alec's face and kissed him slowly, lovingly.

  
“It was way better than amazing darling,” he whispered, his lips brushing Alec's, “where have you been all my life?”

Alec chuckled. “Close. Just waiting for the right moment,” he smiled and kissed Magnus' hair. As Magnus snuggled closer to him, Alec took a blanket and covered them up.

“Goodnight Alexander,” Magnus murmured, eyelids heavy. Before he drifted off he felt Alec's gentle fingers carding through his hair and his low response.

“Sleep well, my love.”

 

\- - - -

 

Alec woke up to the soothing fingers caressing his arm and a warmth of another body next to him. A wide smile appeared on his face, while he slowly opened his eyes.

“Stop staring,” he said to Magnus, whose chin was on Alec's chest, his big eyes filled with unadulterated fondness, watching him silently.

“I can't,” he sighed, “you're too fucking beautiful.”

Alec closed his eyes and ducked his head into the soft cusions to hide his blush.

“So sappy,” he mumbled.

Magnus just chuckled and dropped a kiss on Alec's nose. “Seriously though, I mean it. You're gorgeous.”

“Shut up,” Alec said and pulled Magnus in for a languid, slow kiss to which they both smiled. “Mornin' handsome.”

“Good morning my Alexander,” Magnus gave Alec a peck on his lips. “How did you sleep?”

“Better than ever,” he closed his eyes with a content smile. “What time is it?”

“Around six.”

“Why are you awake so early?” Alec cupped his cheek, his thumb subtly stroking Magnus' bottom lip.

“I don't know. I just woke up for no reason. It always happens when I have a free day,” he sighed. “I mean, I got to admire your beautiful face, so I'm not complaining, but.. I need my beauty sleep. And waking up this early? I suck.”

Alec smirked, a mischevious glint in his eyes. “Well.. I won't oppose it.”

Magnus' eyes snapped open, his mouth agape. “Ale- Alexander, did you just..? Was there an innuendo I heard?” he grinned at Alec.

“What can I say. You have a bad influence on me,” Alec said cheekily winking, satisfaction clear in his eyes.

“I'll show you the bad influence.”

 

Magnus leaned and kissed Alec hard, passionately, tugging on his hair and moving on top of him. He worked up one leg between Alec's pushing down. Alec moaned loudly, breaking the kiss.

 

“Magnus,” he gasped, “You're-”

“Shhh darling. No talking,” Magnus bit his lip hard. Groaning, Alec gave up and let his body take control. He kissed Magnus again eagerly. Magnus' thigh was still rubbing against his half-hard erection and he could feel Magnus was getting hard too. He slid one hand down Magnus' back and squeezed his ass gently, bringing them closer together.

 

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus purred. He was about to say something, when the loud, screechy sound resonated from the back porch. They both froze.

“What the hell,” Alec grunted. Magnus was about to dive back in, when a whiny meowing filled the room. Magnus' eyes widened and he got up, almost running to the door.

“Oh, my poor, poor baby,” he cooed to Chairman, taking him into his arms, “I totally forgot about you!”

 

Chairman hissed and freed from Magnus' embrace. But instead of walking straight into the kitchen, he entered the living room and shot Alec an unimpressed glare.

 

“I think I'm in trouble,” Alec chuckled, earning an offended huff from the cat, who marched into kitchen with pride, tail flicking to the sides.

“I swear, Chairman only enters a room so that he can make a dramatic exit,” Magnus laughed quietly.

“I wonder who he gets it from,” Alec wiggled his eyebrows grinning.

“And yet, you're still here with me,” Magnus smirked walking closer to Alec, still completely naked. Alec's eyes widened and darkened, breath hitching in his throat. He put his hands on Magnus' hips, looking up at him.

“Well,” he said, voice low and husky, “I do love your flair for the dramatics.” He slowly inched his face closer and without breaking an eye contact kissed the skin below his belly button. Magnus threw his head back moaning. But as Alec started working his way up, trailing lazy kisses all over his boyfriend's stomach, a sound of breaking glass followed by an angry hiss came from the kitchen.

“Oh, how I _love_ being interrupted,” Magnus grunted. He put his sweats on and turned back to Alec kissing him messy and hungry. “We will finish later I promise. Now let's feed this demon spawn.”

 

Alec found his boxers and followed Magnus, who was already making coffee. The cat was eating paying no attention to the world.

 

“Be careful darling, there could be glass on the floor. Chairman broke a vase and I'm not sure I picked up all the pieces.”

Alec chuckled. “And though _he_ be but little _, he_ is fierce,” he took his coffee smiling.

“I'm pretty sure Shakespeare would rather kill this cat than write something about him,” Magnus grinned as annoyed huff resonated from the floor.

 

Alec sipped his hot brew, brows furrowed then scratching at the nape of his neck.

 

“What is it?” Magnus asked.

Alec looked up meeting his boyfriend's worried look.

 

“Nothing, I just-” he sighed, “I need to head back today. Mother needs me to work on some cases tomorrow morning.”

“I think I'll go back too,” Magnus said.

“Really? I thought you needed some time off.”

“I did. But I feel better now.”

“Yeah? Do I get a little credit for that?” Alec smiled shyly, eyes hopeful.

“You got a lot of credit for that,” Magnus grinned and leaned to capture Alec's lips.

“Okay, so you can shower and I'll make breakfast,” Alec said after they parted.

“Or,” Magnus rounded the counter, so he stood in front of Alec, arms around Alec's neck, gently tugging at the soft hair, “We can shower together.” And not waiting for an answer, he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

  
\- - - -

  
“You didn't have to follow me all the way home,” Alec chuckled.

  
“I just wanted to make sure you made it home safely,” Magnus smirked at response. “After all I am the one who worn you out this morning.”

  
“That you did,” Alec laced their fingers together. He had a genuine smile on his face, eyes sparkling with happiness.

 

“How do you feel?” he asked gazing into Magnus' eyes.

“I feel good. Clear headed. I know what I want now.” Magnus replied with certainty.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Magnus pulled Alec closer and snuggled against his chest. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him tight, as he was afraid that once he let go of him, he will disappear into thin air. Even though they had spent the last 3 days together in the serenity of the bungalow, wrapped up in a blanket of passion and pure bliss, they were both not ready to let go of each other just yet.

 

“Do you want to come in? We can order takeout and be lazy for a few more hours.” Alec murmured shyly into Magnus' ear.

 

Magnus slowly pulled back and pecked Alec's cheek. “I will just take Chairman from my car.”

 

\- - - -

 

After a dinner Alec went to his bedroom for a blanket. When he got back, coiled Chairman was sleeping on the couch while Magnus was sitting at the piano, subtly stroking the keys. Alec walked towards him, sitting closely on the bench, their arms touching. Magnus looked up at him with a faint smile and hazy eyes. He was lost in thoughts and memories.

 

“Play something for me,” he whispered laying his head on Alec's arm.

Alec kissed Magnus' hair and put his fingers on piano keys, thinking what to play. One song came to his mind. The beautiful melody which carried so much meaning and emotions. It seemed perfect for the quiet serenity of the evening. He always thought it was one of the greatest love songs. It kept him believing that true love do exist, despite his orientation, it always help him believe, there is someone for him too. And with Magnus.. it was perfect.

 

When he started playing, Magnus gasped and stilled for a second. Alec immediately stopped, but Magnus lifted his hand up.

“Please, continue,” he said, his voice almost inaudible.

 

So Alec started again. He played for a while, then went back to the first verse. And then, Magnus started singing quietly.

 

 _C'est l'amour qui fait qu'on aime._  
  
_C'est l'amour qui fait rêver._  
  
_C'est l'amour qui veut qu'on s'aime._  
  
_C'est l'amour qui fait pleurer..._

 

He broke in a sob, shivering, his face stained in tears.

“What happened?” Alec asked worried, stroking his thumb over the shell of Magnus' ear gently. It was such a small gesture, but it made Magnus' lips twitch into a small smile. He wipped his tears away.

 

“My mum loved Edith Piaf. When my dad left us.. she cried a lot. I was 6 at the time, I didn't understand what happened. So once I asked her why is she crying. She looked at me with her big sad eyes and said that.. it was because of love. I was really confused and after a few days I told her I will never love 'cause I don't want to cry. Since then she played and sang _C'est l'amour_ every night. She explained that love is one of the best things in the world, even if it hurts sometimes,” he shook his head with a sad smile. “And now I just.. remembered. I miss her. I miss her so much.” his voice cracked up, eyes filling with tears again.

 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and carded his fingers through his hair. “I know love. I know you miss her. It's okay. I'm here. Whatever you need. I'm here.”

“Alec, I..” Magnus whispered. “I.. thank you.”

“I will always be there for you.”

 

Magnus slowly leaned in and brushed Alec's lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, slow and gentle. They put everything they couldn't say into this kiss. When they parted, they both looked dazed, a little lost and a lot in love.

 

\- - - -

 

Camille was at the airport, waiting for her flight to Milan.

 

"Fancy seeing you here," a high voice resonated behind her. "Where is your hunk? No longer at your feet?"

 

She turned around slowly just to be greeted by the sight of her once friend, now the biggest enemy.

"Maureen," she smiled fakely "still the same backstabbing bitch?"

"Oh, don't flatter me."

 

Maureen was one of the first people Camille has met when she moved to New York. They quickly hit it off. But as their careers as models took off, they started drifting apart. And then Camille started dating Magnus, thereby throwing all her old acquaintances under the bus. Thanks to her designer boyfriend she quickly climbed the career ladder and was on the top of fashion world. Maureen wasn't that successful, so she became jealous and planned a scheme to deprive Camille of everything. But Magnus found out and well.. it didn't end up well for Maureen.

 

"What do you want? I have a plane to catch."

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi. Oh, and," she grinned devilishly, dangerous gleam in her eyes, "tell you all about my lovely conversation with Lily Chen."

"Talk show host? Why would I care?"

"Oh, you should. You know, she is rather big, everyone watch her show. And I may or may not hinted something about your ex boyfriend's dead mother.."

 

Camille eyes widened, heartbeat quickened, palms started sweating. She quickly composed herself and scoffed.

"I don't know what are you talking about."

 

Maureen had a smug smile on her face now. "It's funny how easy it was for Sebastian to start talking about your little escapade 5 years ago, when both of you were taking first steps in this city. Just a few drinks and he told me everything. Well, almost. But I figured out the rest by myself," she winked. "Have a safe flight. Maybe consider staying in Milan," with that she walked away leaving Camille with racing heart and a lump in her throat.

 

A picture of a white car crashing into the tree flashed in front of her eyes. 

_It's not possible that she knows.. is it?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? Tell me your thoughts, you lovely people! :) Anyone excited for more?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fluff, cause the next two chapters will be rather angsty. Unfortunately I don't know when I'll be able to update 'cause I'm leaving for the USA in 2 weeks. (But I will probably post some snippets on twitter or tumblr. So if you want a snippet - ask away! :) )
> 
> Leave comments and kudos below <3
> 
> (At the end Alec plays C'est L'Amour by Edith Piaf.)


End file.
